


Game of Charades

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Behind the Scenes, Best Friends, Choices, Crying, Developing Relationship, Exams, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Jealousy, Lies, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: If you've read the story 'Let's Play Pretend,' just know these are behind-the-scenes boring stuff between the pairings... Or how the main pairing happened.[Signs (1) someone is falling in love with chu (2) someone who can't move on with a broken heart.]





	1. Loss of All Interest

**Author's Note:**

> We start from Chapter 7's description of this series...
> 
> [**Let's Play Pretend**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219493)
> 
> Sorry. The next two chapters of Let's Play Pretend are... Complicated. :T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheering someone up is hard actually... Like really hard. o-o

"Why did you skip class?" The blonde asked as soon as he opened the door to his room, watching his lazy roommate curled in the bed. 'Wait.'

"..." [The brunette was awake, but emerald eyes were simply staring at the wall.]

"The professor not only gave us an exam, but also a take-home assignment." The male reploid walked inside his room, watching the supposed-stalker's movements in his peripheral sight. 'No movement, not even a snappy response?'

"Here. Colonel told me to give you this. It's your new to-do list." Zero placed his bag down on the side of his bed, tossing it to the other side.

The notebook hits the reploid's back with a loud smack, but still nothing.

"Be thankful he cares for your well-being." Zero sat down on his bed, grabbing his book and reading tomorrow's exams.

 

* * *

 

"..." Zero peered to check if the android moved after five minutes. 

> He's aware of the azure reploid's declaration last night, but the sudden lack of any harsh exchanges felt off. He knows when he woke up this morning, X wasn't on her bed so he assumed the brunette was with Dynamo and getting into some idiotic deeds... However, Dynamo was present and surprised of the brunette's absence. 
> 
> _The nerve of that mercenary, assuming it's his responsibility to take care of the gamer._

"?" Zero placed his book down, staring at his roommate. X is still wearing the training battle suit from yesterday's exam... There's still the gash wound from X's fight with Marino and it hasn't healed yet.

"Did you eat?" Zero decided to sit at the edge of his bed, trying to scan the android further. Usually, wounds would heal if given enough resources.

"Hey! Respond or I'm calling Lifesaver." Zero threatened, unsure why he's even trying. He did try helping his last roommate in the past, but the guy still killed himself. There are no illegal canisters or weapons present in X's side so what sort of death this would be?

"X." Zero sat up, annoyed that he's being ignored. Rarely is the crimson reploid ignored since the warbot usually speaks important detail and nothing less. X's absence could warrant to having the homeroom teacher speak with the android's father.  ~~X could get kicked out if this continued.~~

 

"I'll go tomorrow." X finally spoke, sounding slightly tired. "Just... Give me some time."

"On what?" Zero walked closer, staring at X's side of the room. Random science magazines, hidden game consoles and old shirts. It's messier than usual. Zero is not going to clean this. He... just wants to look if any of his garment is mixed in. "And clean your room. It's unhygienic and you reek."

> Honestly speaking, Zero doesn't mind X's scent. Whoever made the android decided to pick the traditional Vanilla scent and made it very faint unless X starts sweating... Maybe the feature was placed to attract strong males to protect the android's naive nature because Zero's pretty sure X can kick ass. Other female reploids are scentless so they often spray something. Iris has that flowery scent which is nice... But Layer has the scent of chocolate...
> 
> Now that he thinks about it, where are all of X's make-up and perfumes? Aren't all girls supposed to have one?

"Don't you have practice to go to?" X reminded and Zero dropped the gigantic shirt with Sigma's face on it.

"I..." Zero stood up, trying to make it sound casual. "...decided to skip today's practice and get some readings done, but I can't focus if you're ruining my concentration."

"Next week is the competition. Are you sure about that?" X sounded tired, but not sleepy. It's leaning towards X's voice when she stresses over how to outwit him  ~~which fails every time~~. X is an open book.... usually.

"I'm not doing well in human culture.. and I am not allowed to fail as a scholar." Zero confessed and he hates saying this out loud. Iris was the first one who found out and she giggled like a child.

There was also the fact his classmates are trying to break into his personal space so he definitely decided to head back to his supposed sanctuary.

 

 ...

 

"In my drawer, there are flash drives that look like human fingers. Use the middle finger." X said aloud, not even moving as Zero judged her silently. "When you're done, train and win or Axl will think it's my fault you lost."

"Did something happen between you and Axl?" Zero opened the drawers of the table, browsing the files and picking up the device.

"What made you say?" X closed her eyes, not snapping back when Zero sat on her bed tentatively.

"You... don't sound okay." Zero asked, twisting his body to lean and check on his roommate. Zero lightly touched X's arm yet the android refused to open her eyes. "Did he break your phone?"

"Don't waste time. Study." X responded and Zero lets go. Zero adjusted his sitting position, hitting X's back slightly with his knee.

 

Instead of getting angry that Zero's camping on her bed, X moved closer to the wall and curled up. "Why?"

"Going to use your customized wall outlet." Zero read the files as he copied it using his phone. (He is not sticking this finger USB behind his neck or down there!) Zero looked through the notes, smiling when he saw some of his own remarks in the reviewer.

"You...." X sighed, peeved at  ~~the intrusive piece of scrap~~  Zero. Unable to tug the blanket to cover her body due to the warbot's weight, X wiggled down to hide her head under the covers. "Just leave... okay?"

"Of course. Maybe you'll clean your room if I'm gone." Zero suggested out loud, but no comeback.

Zero knew he could finish the reading within five minutes but his eyes kept wandering back to the sleeping android. Zero cursed when he spent eight minutes on the file, standing up and placing the flash drive back on the table.

 

Picking his beam saber, Zero left the room and intentionally left his phone. Hopefully, X would notice he beat her high score in that 2-D shooting game.

_Maybe that will cheer her up?_


	2. Pretending Nothing had Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X repeats the cycle...
> 
> [To keep pretending and hoping you can still be friends with your crush.]

"Sorry if I made you guys worried. I hope you studied for today's test." X held the get-well basket littered with roses, talking to Colonel and Iris.

"Don't worry X. You are never a bother." Iris cheered and Colonel nodded, complimenting the android. "I see you cut your hair short."

"Yeah. So it won't get in the way." X tugged her short hair. Iris smiled, "Though... Getting a bob haircut makes you look cute X."

"That's not my intention... I just... Can't trust myself with a boy cut." X pouted without knowing that Dynamo was creeping behind her.

 

"Gotcha~!" Dynamo declared. The victim's emerald eyes widened and X restrained a laugh when Dynamo lifted her up for a tight hug.

"Don't do that! Sigma nearly skinned me alive when you went AWOL in the security cameras!" Dynamo pressed his face on X's head, placing her down on the ground.

"So sorry Dynamo. I didn't mean to do that to you." X raised her hand and pat the reploid's head, looking up with her top lip over the bottom. (Probably biting her lips from guilt.)

 

"Damn. He should've skinned you alive. Maybe you'll look better after that." Vile taunted, tugging X's free arm towards his direction. "You scrap metal. You kept me waiting for no damn reason?!"

"R-really? I don't remember any meeting-?!" X yelped when Vile pried Dynamo's arms off her, yanking X towards his side.

"We have a fucking test today and you're supposed to teach me that bull crap or I'd break your arm." Vile hissed and X blinked. "I already sent you what you need. What more do you want?"

"Oh I don't know? Make it shorter!" Vile disliked wasting time in reading.

"Hmmm" Iris covered her mouth, giggling and telling Colonel. "I think Vile has a crush on X!"

"Seems so." Colonel didn't look amused though. He seemed wary.

"Don't tell me you also have problems with h-" X's mouth got covered by Vile. Vile whispered, "Say it and you  **die**."

 

"Man. You guys are so lively today." Axl walked inside and the blue android's demeanor changed.

"Axl!" X removed Vile's hand, eyes shining at the sight of the gunslinger. X turned to face the spiky-haired gunslinger and took a step forward, "Sorry about yesterday. I had to defragment and it took forever."

"Pft. That's what you get for all the games you played." Axl rolled his eyes and X also laughed at her  _mistake_. "I can't help it. I need to keep myself updated." 

 

'Liar.' Zero thought, watching X on his table. Resting his chin on the palm of his propped up arm, Zero ignored the talkative females and males around him. Zero looked away when X turned to face him, responding back to these eager chatterboxes. 'Damn it Storm Eagle. Why did you transfer sections?'

 

"Come on. Let's head to the back." Dynamo said and X walked pass him with the assassin.

"...." Zero's eyes redirected itself and found Dynamo entwining his fingers against X. Zero felt bothered by this, especially when X did nothing to pull away. 

 _'_ That's not right.' Zero's eyes looked up towards X and she was still talking about the impending field trip in a museum she liked to go.

"?" The mercenary caught Zero's gaze and Dynamo smiled, mouthing as X was too distracted with her thoughts.

' **You think she's single?** '

' **No.** ' Zero answered and he didn't know why he lied. X was definitely single. Aside that X may be a fan of Sigma, the blue android had no sexual or intimate item in her room to suggest X has a relationship. X was single and Zero wanted his roommate to stay single- Because he doesn't want to encounter any awkward moments in their room!

 

"Damn." Dynamo sighed and X tilted her head, looking at the sad albino. "What?"

"N-nothing." Dynamo smiled, "You think we can be partners in the next exam if the professor is lenient?"

"I don't mind. I just want to play my games after this..." X sighed and Zero stared at the exposed skin. Zero wondered why X likes wearing human clothes. He understands if X wore it in their room since it's a safe place but in public?  _Not recommended._

"Yeah... I hope she does." Dynamo reached the leftmost corner, having X sit beside the window and a row and two columns away from Zero's seat. "But she might use the alphabet system teamwork again.. Ever considered changing your name using the letters C, D or E?"

 

"I dunno. You mind calling out the word Dick for the entire semester?" X's words made Zero turn his head. X was facing Dynamo, acting like whatever stated wasn't improper at all. Zero wished social etiquette was easier to understand. Dynamo answered back, playfully. "You mind if I tell you how wonderful you look today?"

'It's not a major feat. X used scissors to cut her hair, deciding to stop wearing stockings and skirts for blue hoodies and black jogging pants. There is nothing aesthetically appealing...' If X placed the hoodie on and wear shades, Zero would think the android was trying to mug someone. 'But X is too small. She'd fail. Heh..?'

"Did you see something funny Zero?" Iris asked and Zero looked towards his most preferred female company.

"Somewhat." Zero immediately dropped the smile and helped Iris in learning the terms.

 

...

 

When the test started, Zero found most of the concepts simple. Damn. Why did he find it difficult again? Was it because it's written by the school of Humanity and not Science?

Ok. Now Zero feels horrible for actually telling his ex-stalker that he sucked at this subject.

 

> [Transmission received]
> 
> **X: Race you. ;)**
> 
> **Zero: What's the catch?**
> 
> **X: Shoot! Wrong guy.**
> 
> **Zero: Who is this for?**
> 
> **X: None of your concern!**
> 
> **Zero: I'd like to know who you're winking at.**
> 
> **X: Pretend you saw NOTHING!**
> 
> **Zero: Nope. Saving this.**
> 
> **X: ASDFGHJKL!**
> 
> **Zero: Saved.**
> 
> **X: AAAAAAAAAAAA**
> 
> [Transmission terminated]

 

"..." Zero smiled, turning to the next page.

 

*Squeak!

 

"Pft." Zero looked up, trying not to laugh as the embarrassed brunette walked passed him.

"Jerk." X muttered and Zero smiled at the comment. Returning back to his task, Zero had to fill a hundred pages multiple choice before the torment ends.

 

'Done.' Zero stood up, holding his paper. Walking to the sleepy professor, Zero checked the conversation again. 'Has X ever winked at anyone?'

"Hey!" Axl noticed Zero submit his paper and asked, smiling as he too finished the exam. "You want to hang out Z?"

"Sure..." Zero didn't mind since he had free time. Zero pushed the thought aside.


	3. At One's own Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X struggles to keep acting...

"X. Wake up." Zero glared at the sleeping reploid. "Our exam is one hour from now. Move!"

"..." X covered her head with a pillow.

'Why do I even care about you?' Zero sighed, shaking the reploid on the back. Still nothing.

"You asked for this." Zero grabbed the mattress, tugging it until X fell off the bed.

 

*Thud!

 

"Listen. I am not going to get half credit just because I have no partner." Zero checked the board this morning and he was assigned to... No surprise - X. A lot of professors pair them together. They never get along, but they get the job done one way or another.

"No...." X refused to move and Zero opted to grab the android's leg.

"You have no choice." Zero began dragging X who clung to the mattress.

"Why can't you steal a navigator instead?!" X complained and Zero seized X off the mat and dropped her at the hallway. He locked the door and swiped the keycard.

"That's not allowed." Zero wished he could then he'd keep picking Iris... Layer works too. "I'll open our room after we finish the exam."

 

"...Coordinates." X ordered and Zero began walking away.

"Walk with your feet." Zero looked back to see X still on the floor. "And stand up! You look like a corpse on the hallway!"

 

* * *

 

"Attention! Five more minutes before the test." The female professor declared as everyone was partnered up in two.

"Hmm..." X crossed her arms, annoyed that she's standing beside the crimson reploid who dragged her out for this exam.

"Don't complain." Zero observed the crowd.

"I can't believe I'm partners with an early bird!" X groaned, unable to keep her frustrations at bay. "This must be a mistake... Or maybe the principal is trying to shape me up?"

"Your fault for being called X." Zero didn't consider X as a bad navigator per se. In fact, X knew what he wanted to hear and the only thing missing was X joining the battlefield.

 

"I think the professor's bias!" Iris complained to her brother as well, puffing her cheek. "I want to be paired with Zero..."

"Calm down Iris. The professor based this on a number of tests taken before entering this school." Colonel tried to calm down her sister.

"No! She clearly based it on her preference!" Iris looked at X and Zero before looking back. "They don't look like a couple right?"

"Of course not!" Colonel was quick to reply. "Besides, Zero clearly doesn't like X."

"Well..." Iris pouted. "If you say so..."

 

"You think Iris is cute?" X suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Y-?! I thought you said you won't stalk me?" Zero raised an eyebrow, nearly falling for the trick.

"I'm asking as your roommate." X observed Iris and Colonel interact. "I think she's downright adorable. You're lucky for being a guy Z."

"Are you bi?" Zero couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be whatever I want to be so maybe yes?" X drawled but covered her face. "At least I don't BS."

"It was necessary. You were stalking me." Zero stated and X nodded.

"I regret every moment of it." X muttered, dropping her hands and placing it on her hips. "You're the most boring person I know."

 

"Am not." Zero glowered but X merely looked at him and laughed.

"Sixty percent of your life revolves around the school, twenty percent is gaining contacts and the last twenty is hobbies... which again goes back to your school related activities." X explained, amused at her roommate. "The only time your life gets interesting is when someone brings you out on a date or a competition. I bet you don't know how to have sex."

"W-what?" Zero didn't see that coming. He was expecting a kiss or a hug which Iris taught, but not  _that_.

 

"You seduce people with a gaze, but I bet you can't do sexual foreplay right." X watched Zero steam up. "Oh. So you searched the word?"

"Stop talking pervert." Zero looked away and X asked, teasing. "Zero never watched porn~"

"One more word and I'm going to stuff my beam saber in your mouth." Zero threatened. X smiled and Zero hated how X continued to rile him.

"How kinky." X said and Zero stepped on X's foot. X winced, holding her foot as he pulled back. X hissed, "You... Get a diet, heavyweight!"

"We're reploids." Zero smirked and X cursed. "Damn you...!"

 

"One minute." The female professor watched the a lone navigator in distress. "If the hunter refuses to pair up with the navigator then the navigator must take up the position as hunter."

"Tough luck for her." Dynamo said before looking at X. "Hey X? You wanna give Zero to her?"

"Why would anyone give Zero away?" Marino asked, "It's like giving away a perfect score."

"S-sure." X agreed as she wiggled her foot.

 

"Excuse me?" Zero knew he should be glad whenever he gets a chance to push X away, but X isn't his stalker anymore... This was the second day of seeing X as just a lazy classmate and... 'Why would anyone not want to be my partner?'

"You don't mind right, Zero?" X looked at him expectantly. Zero nodded, finding his movement stiff.

"Don't chew her out." X said before walking away.

"You owe me." Dynamo said but Zero felt betrayed? No. Confused why X would waste an opportunity to just relax and get an easy A.

 

"You won't believe what happened to me!" The female navigator gushed and Zero decided to look at his new partner chat with the other navigators. "X asked me to be Zero's navigator!"

"Lucky! Maybe X knew it wouldn't work out?"

"Nah. X knows Zero's too good for her."

"But X is his roommate, isn't she?"

 

"..." Zero searched where X was, seeing his roommate suit up in a black body suit. X is equipped with a beginner blaster placed on its holster.  _Not sturdy at all._

 

"Or X wants to show off?"

"I don't think so. X will take the exam after everyone with half credit. There's nothing to gain."

"Maybe Zero told her to do it?"

"?" X noticed Zero staring at her and smiled.

"Tsk." Zero looked away, finding the android tedious.  ~~~~ _However,_ _w_ _hat_   _X did is practical in a real life situation wherein navigators who are capable of battle be deployed in times of emergency... ~~X wouldn't do it for any other reason right?~~_

 

"Thank you for choosing me as your navigator! I will do my best to help you!" The female bowed but this was not Zero's idea.

"Who said I wanted-" Zero covered his mouth before he said something no one wanted to hear.  _That was impolite and not necessary._  Zero lowered his hand, feeling he's exposed himself to X for far too long that he's become honest. "Agreed."

"U-uh okay!" The female reploid decided to hug his arm and Zero nearly flinched at the contact.

"Hn." Zero looked at the monitor above for their posts, deleting the temporary memory saved when X looked towards him with that tiny smile.

 

* * *

 

"..." Zero flicked the impromptu pipe he got in the simulation room. For some strange reason, the second test involves having the hunters enter into battle without any weapon.

" **YOU CAN DO IT ZERO!!!** "

There's also the fact Zero can hear the audience even if he's fighting. No. The worse part is when his navigator is talking about useless information such as 'Watch out for the spike in front of him' or 'The weakness of his enemy is fire' when Zero could simply scan its exterior property.

'I wish I could turn it off.' Zero thought, walking forward. 'But that will deduct my points.'

 

"?" Zero met up with Vile which the purple Hunter promptly told.

"We got to kill a rampaging mechaniloid." Vile stated. "Any idea?"

"Hit the generator." Zero shrugged and they both walked out of the abandoned factory to face...

"Oh god. Children." Vile groaned as they entered a theme park littered with crying kids. The virtual humans we're so loud, they couldn't hear anything under this mess.

" _Please evacuate the children, Zero!_ "

"Which exit?!" Zero looked at the ten exits in his database went by his classmate, but he wasn't sure which area is safest.

" _I don't know know? Any?_ "

" _Sorry. Even our knowledge is limited on this._ "

 

"Great! You save the kids! I distract the thing!" Vile watched a gigantic merry-go-round shaped mechaniloid move about.

"There are a hundred of them!" What Zero meant to say was: I don't handle kids. Vile tossed him a buster.

"Tough luck to you!" Vile dashed away, cackling.

" _Everyone! Calm down and follow Zero's orders!_ " The navigators are having it tough as the children began wailing for their parents.

"..." Zero could manhandle them but that was against the law. He could threaten them, but he'll get sued later.

 

> [Transmission received]
> 
> **X: You have that constipated face again.**
> 
> **Zero: You're watching me?**
> 
> **X: Yup. I take my test last.**
> 
> **Zero: Great. I look like an idiot, don't I?**
> 
> **X: Tell them that you are an Irregular Hunter and that you know where their parents are.**
> 
> **Zero: You didn't answer the question.**
> 
> **X: Just do it and treat them like your weapons. These tests don't follow real life principle.**
> 
> **X: Fierce, patient and protective.**
> 
> **X: ° × °**
> 
> **Zero: That doesn't make sense.**
> 
> **X: You treat your weapons like babies.**
> 
> **Zero: .... Really?**
> 
> **X: Yeah. You treat them better than your friends.**
> 
> **X: Don't worry. They're AIs. Just say specific words and they'll come following.**
> 
> [Transmission Terminated]

 

"..." Zero raised his buster and shot it in the air. The children looked at him in fear.

"Everyone! I'm an Irregular hunter and I'll guide you to your parents." Zero is pretty sure these virtual children is programmed to trust everything. "Calm down and follow me."

"..." Zero watched several children rush to him, bawling about their non-existent parents.

'Better than nothing.' Dashing and destroying several drones, Zero led twenty children who called out to the other children to follow.

 

"Mr. Hunter! My sister's lost in the mirror house!"

[Rust. The crowd of children are attracting the robots and his buster malfunctioned... It's back to the pipe.]

"Mr. Hunter! My twin is stuck in the rollercoaster!"

[Where are the adults? This is unrealistic!]

"Mr. Hunter! Can you find my puppy? He's somewhere in the booths and he's fluffy!"

[This better not be the realistic duty of an Irregular Hunter.]

 

...

 

"Hey! We finished faster than most. Not bad eh?" Vile looked at the tired reploid. "Oh. How are the errands by the way? Must be your first time."

"..." Zero glared at Vile before punching him in the face. Zero walked out, heading to the shooting range to remove some stress.


	4. Take a Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occupy yourself and stop thinking about him.

"Stop skipping." Zero ordered, jumping down to land on a mossy ground. "You skipped another exam. Thankfully, the professor will let you take another test tomorrow."

"..." X didn't respond, playing with her handheld game console.

"X..." Zero heaved, walking towards the brunette. X refused to respond until the blonde grabbed the device.

 

"Hey!" X yelled in surprise, looking up to see the concerned reploid. X frowned, squinting at Zero. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should be the one asking you that question." Zero commented, looking down at the android.

"I already gave you my reason!" Lying on the moss bed, X didn't bother sitting up to reach her phone.

"It's not good enough." Zero watched X flail her arms, amused.

"I don't care and you shouldn't either! Give it back!" X pushed herself up, only to graze her fingertips at her ancient gaming console.

 

"I'll give it back if you promise to sleep back in our room so I can wake you up for the next two exams." Zero frowned at the irked 'navigator.' X is more of a fighter, even if she prefers to be vulnerable to socialize with other individuals.

"Why? The RA bugging you already or is it Colonel?" X stood up and was able to grab hold of the game console, but she had to play tug of war.

"Not yet. Let's not reach to that point." Zero watched X kick him on the leg. Ineffective. X then tried a karate chop on his arm which also failed.

"For byte sake, the RA won't issue a notice because he's too scared to face you." X tugged again, annoyed how Zero wasn't budging. "If you break this, I am going to dye your hair pink!"

 

"It won't break." Zero was tempted to let go after imagining himself with pink hair, but he was sure X wouldn't do that.

"Stop! The screen!" X whimpered as if he's holding her baby. [It's not Zero's fault he has to apply pressure to keep it in his grip.]

"If you really cherish this antique then you will agree to come back with me in our room and take the two exams." Zero watched X tear up, still trying to tug it from him.

"Okay! Okay! Just let go!" X was crying and Zero lets go, taking a step back and still uncomfortable with X and crying.

 

"..." X hugged her game console, falling to her knees and bowing down.

"Is that... a gift?" Zero wasn't looking at X. Nope. He was looking at the mini waterfall down here. The Sunken Library was off-limits and also the Floating Garden.... Yet here's X who stayed almost anywhere she pleases with no one catching her.

"Yeah..." X answered, voice blank and she really treated the console like the most precious thing in the world.

"I see..." Zero scratched the back of his head, checking the plant life. Zero changed the topic, coughing. "The scientists planted glowing mushrooms in the area?"

"They did. They also modified some plants to give off their own light..." X sighed as she kept her game in a pouch (Zero didn't realize it was on her being). Zero looked back to see X wiping her eyes. "This place was supposed to be open to the public until someone committed murder here."

"They're both dead now." Zero knows that case. It was a human who for some strange reason had a fetish with reploids. Dragging an armed male hunter and raping said hunter, the scientist wasn't very smart and died after a single buster shot. The hunter, now considered a maverick, went into hiding and eventually killed by Rockman X.

 

"Why are you crying this time?" Zero knelt down, tired of seeing X cry. X wasn't in uniform so she's obviously going straight to the dorm since it's a Thursday.

" **I hate the color red.** " X's words made Zero turn silent. "It's a dreadful color..."

'Then you hate me.' Was what Zero wanted to say but those words stung and whatever X might say next would immediately get blocked to protect his...ego? There was also the fact Zero liked the color red. It meant he'd have to do battle, to subdue the enemy, to...

"How much longer?" X asked and Zero knew what she meant. Those were the same words he kept saying to her three months ago, back when X failed at the simplest of task in hiding behind a bush.

 

"88 days." Zero answered truthfully and X took a deep breath, exhaling.

"Thanks." X smiled and Zero stood up with the brunette. X walked forward, back to her usual lazy tone. "I guess I have to prepare for tomorrow huh?"

"Unless you want to fail then don't bother." Zero found himself clenching his hands into fists when X joked.

"You're being awfully helpful today. I should try that out-" X grinned and Zero took a huge step to grab X's hand, surprising the android.

 

"That's it! We're going to the training room before bed." Zero dragged X with him, glad X didn't fight back.

"I wish Colonel found me instead-" X said, but Zero shut her off, glaring at the smaller unit. " **Unfortunate**  I'm not him."

"..." X stared at him, puzzled and Zero turned back and walked faster towards the exit.

Zero was fine with comparison, scaling his skill and power level in a vague way since the professors tend to be vague. Sometimes his classmates did this as well, comparing his work with the others... But Zero never once heard X compare him to anyone before. X knew what she was staring at, treating him like a target starting day one... 

~~Zero can't believe her words actually hurt him.~~

 

"Sorry." X muttered but Zero didn't let go.


	5. Bury Yourself in Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X keeps working and still lacking motivation to do things.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" Double asked, curious why the crimson reploid entered the drama club's territory. "Are you here for the try-outs?"

"No." Zero looked around, scanning the room. "I'm here to see X. She hasn't been entering class after the exams."

"Oh. That's okay! X has the grades to skip class." Double, this stout navigator, dared to actually block his path.  _What is he hiding?_  "She's been a great help in the drama club, working non-stop whenever she could."

 

"You mean X isn't sleeping." Zero narrowed his eyes and he stepped on and got off a chair just to pass the oaf. 'X decided to focus on her clubs than school work. That's reckless of her.'

"Wait! Don't come near!" Double warned as Zero entered the theatre to see several reploids speaking old Latin on stage. Double huffed to catch up, yelling. "X is working! You shouldn't disturb her!" 

 

"It doesn't matter. I only need to talk to her for a minute." Zero replied as he searched, but didn't find X in plain sight.

"Don't you have to take care of your own club?! The Cultural festival is near!" Double was approaching so Zero dashed forward, deciding to bypass the members to check backstage.

"X!" Zero called out, spotting messy brown locks on a sleepy android.

 "?" X stared at Zero, eyes drooping and closing. Seeing the swordsman, X returned her head back in her arms and on the desk. 

> Zero didn't get his roommate. Few days after the exams, the gamer suddenly stopped entering their room. Zero tolerated the act, thinking X was catching up in several training exercises. However when X started skipping class for three days straight, Zero told Colonel that he'll find the gamer instead.

"If you're really sleepy then go back to the dorm." Zero  ~~stormed~~  walked towards X until he's a feet away from the android.

"I'm not sleepy. I'm thinking." X murmured. "Why are you here?"

 

"I'm the vice president and you're skipping class." Zero leaned close, seeing parchment and blueprints below and hidden by X's arms. "Are you part of the cast?"

"Yeah... Also helping backstage since Double has trouble with the change of setting execution." X didn't sit up, unaware how close the crimson reploid was.

"Hmm..." Zero stared at the listed equipment in the blueprint.

"Are you seriously friends with him?" He opted to scan X, finding the android low in energy and material. 'Why aren't you resting?'

 

"He reminds me of Vava and Dynamo." X mumbled, humming to herself but Zero wasn't leaving yet. "Is that all? Shouldn't you catch up with your love life?"

"How do you know that?" Zero moved away but X refused to meet his gaze as she rested her face in her arms. X yawned and Zero could compare her to a cat.

"I'm still part of your club Zero." X reminded which made Zero remember his random hangouts with female and male reploids as suggested by Vile and Storm.

 

"Jealous?" Zero sat on the chair opposite to X, spreading his legs and leaning forward to look at messy hair. "If so then you're petty."

"Ha... (X laughed but it's strained.) Hey. What happens if I keep skipping class but not my clubs?" X sat up, looking down as her club members passed by their area. "And vice versa? Asking for curiosity's sake."

"Skipping major classes will have you get examined by the scientists in the Guidance Counsel and Infirmary for any errors. Afterwards, the principal will give a disciplinary warning... Three more times without justifiable reason then you're dropped out." Zero leaned away, analyzing his roommate. "Skipping club hours doesn't necessarily affect your grades, but the club members may utilize methods to obtain your presence. If you want to change your club then wait for the next semester."

 

"Oh. But you can participate in their activi-?" Before X redirected the topic as she turned her body away, Zero pitched in and grabbed her left wrist. "You plan on dropping?"

"Why not?" X looked at the tall male, completely indifferent. "I told you, didn't I? I'm only here for one task."

"You did." Zero let's go and stood up. He suddenly wants to get away and do something recreational. "You want to eat something? It's lunch."

"No thanks. Have fun." X said as she grabbed something from her bag. Zero took a step away.

"I'll be back." Zero said and X refused to look at him.

"Don't. Just train on that competition of yours." X brought out a pencil, doodling a tree.

 

"..." Zero walked out, unsure why he's feeling irritated. It's probably X again. 'What a waste.'

* * *

 

Returning with a bento since the crimson reploid remembered X constantly buying those things for herself, Zero came back into the theatre.

"Zero?" Layer called out, surprised to see her classmate inside the auditorium. "What brings you here?"

"..." Zero immediately kept the bento behind him, replying. "Persuade our classmate before the principal drops her."

 

"I see..." Layer smiled, walking down the stairs. "I'll lead you to her then. They're practicing right now since X is also a side character in the play."

"Is that so?" Zero isn't fond of plays, finding the venue a potential assassination area and dull. This is the same with Movie theatres.

"Yes. She's the nymph whose sole task in life is carrying the legendary sword." Layer explained. "After giving the blade to the protagonist or chosen one, X dies since she completed her task."

"Hn." Zero found that role so short. Layer showed him to the backstage and up the platform where the red curtains hide the practice session.

 

"Isn't that too revealing?" Zero asked, staring at X's attire. Blue and white with a hall on top, X looked more like an angel but Zero isn't going to say that.

"Nymphs don't have clothes according to human tales." Layer explained. Zero stared at X again, realizing the brunette is still wearing her bodysuit... But something's wrong.

"Can't you be the nymph, Layer?" Zero can't place his finger but X was not a beautiful maiden. In fact, X would fit in the other meaning of nymph. A plain butterfly.

"E-eh?" Layer blushed, looking away and fiddling with a lock of her hair. "I'm sorry but I do not want to expose myself to the public... Only to my loved ones."

 

"..." Zero wasn't paying attention, seeing Double place his arm behind X and hold her waist as X listened to the director.

'Just because you changed to your other form doesn't mean you get to touch her.' Zero thought as he walked forward, grabbing hold of Double's shoulder and twisting him to back off.

"?!" X faced Zero as well, curious why Double made a funny sound and Zero.. X blinked, receiving a bento.

"You left it." Zero was so smooth in lying that everyone believed him. However, Double knew Zero's tone dropped the temperature a couple degrees and he was the real reason for the swordsman's pissed attitude.

"T-thanks." X bowed her head as she accepted the gift. The brunette wondered what she did this time to have daggers pointed at her.

 

*Clap. Clap. Clap.

 

"Such elegance! What meaningful timing!" Launch Octopus declared.

"..." X slowly looked towards the director, seeing the octopus too happy for strange reasons.

"X! You must learn to be as meaningful as Zero." Launch Octopus made X nearly drop the food. Zero caught it, also holding X's arm as he glowered at Double. Double mouthed, smirking.

' **You had your chance.** '

"You have got to be kidding with me." X hoped that was the case.

'Oh?' Zero's eyes nearly turned to slits at the move. Never had he wanted to rip someone's head off before. However, he has to be patient. He can't have the school expelling him because of a lesser being.

 

"I am! X. Even if you are a side character, you play the major role of giving the deux ex machina sword. You must be firm with your stance! Show your sexuality and subject yourself to the world!"  Launch Octopus looked around at his crew. They all have that No face.

"X and Zero..." Marty raised her hand, voicing majority's opinion. It's a fact around the school that Zero hates X in general. Some even state that the professors are trying to get those two to get along.

"Yes?" Launch Octopus feigns ignorance. Marty sighed, asking instead. "How about X learns from Layer instead? She shows sexuality and elegance."

 

"I support the motion!" X agreed, trying to back away from Zero's murderous aura. "Please Launch Octopus. It's more ideal I learn from a female than a male and surely he is busy with  _other matters_."

"I agree. Zero is a busy reploid." Layer also doesn't want to think what X would do with Zero, even if Iris reassured her that X doesn't love Zero. Maybe like, but not love. 'I can't be too trusting.'

 

"..." Zero looked at X, letting go of her arm after he sent a message  **You better eat that or I'm hunting you down. Also, stop hanging out with manipulative Mavericks.**

"?!" X stared at Zero, confused as the crimson Hunter left. 'Where did  _that_  come from?'

"Very well..." Launch Octopus sighed, but straightened up with his arms raised. "Last practice for today everyone!"


	6. Friends doing their Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how your friends just know you're sulking so they do everything to make you feel alive?
> 
> Yeah. Gate is the secret love guru.

"That looks nice on you." Zero said, waking up just to see X changing into a blue summer dress. "If you're going somewhere, wear a bra."

"Going out with the Research Club to do something, but I doubt I need protection." X shrugged, stretching her arms yawning.

"You see bras as a protection?" Zero thought reploid bras were supporters- right. X has human like breasts. _It's squishy. Doesn't X need it more than the others? Why is Zero still thinking about breasts?!_ Zero rested his face on to his pillow, murmuring. "Forget I said anything."

"Glad we're on the same page." X muttered, reading something in her phone. Zero couldn't go back to sleep so he continued watching the brunette, stating the fact. "You don't want to go."

 

"I have no excuse. Besides, he knows I'm awake." X sighed. "Also pretty active in social media."

"Gate?" Zero guessed, recalling the scientist as the head of the Research Club. 'Isn't that the reploid often paired with Alia? How was Gate able to wake X up in the weekend?'

"Yup. He's persistent." X continued texting and frowned. It felt wrong... 'What does Gate want with X?'

 

"Tell them you're going with your friend Roze." Zero offered and X tilted her head.

"Who is Roze-" X stared at Zero. Zero, who's curled in his bed, looked annoyed. X gave a blank laugh. "Haha. Very funny. I'm not falling for that."

"I'll let you sleep in." Zero said and X looked really tempted. Zero closed his eyes, continuing. "But if you insist on going then borrow my jacket."

"Everything you have smells." X said a very strange line. X seems to be sensitive for a reploid who dislikes reacting. X looked at Zero's closet, browsing through it. "Huh... You smell nice?"

 

"I take a bath." Zero feinted ignorance, unsure why X never noticed how he smelled in all their times together. Zero watched X close the closet, shaking her head.

"No. No thanks." X walked back to her area and grabbed a bag for the journey.

"I insist." Zero sat up, not liking how exposed X's upper skin was, and walked towards his closet.

 

"?!" X was surprised as Zero placed a darker blue jacket. X looked behind to see Zero glaring at her. X asked, smiling. "You look bloodshot. You going to sleep in today?"

"Return it later or you're buying me lunch." Zero hadn't worn this one yet, but having X wear it made Zero warm inside.

"Thanks Z." X turns and gives Zero a quick hug. Zero let's her, placing one arm to hold X's back for an one arm hug.

"But we'll need to study once you come back." Zero warned and X grumbled close to his ear. Zero felt the end of his lips curl upward. "You are such a child."

 

"No. You act too human. Reploids don't even need to study." X pushes away and explains as Zero rests his hands on her bed. "Humanity just wants us to suffer the same circumstance they experienced in an educational institution, but we're androids. We don't need four years to learn the material!"

"Has anyone told you how different you are from the others?" Zero inquired and X poked Zero's cheek.

"A lot? It's a bad thing and I need my space! Why do you keep leaning close?" X pushed Zero back so she could go back to standing beside her bed.

"You have... Customized optics." Zero wasn't lying, pushing a lock of hair and placing it behind her ear. X's emerald eyes are always adjusting and calculating. It even has a certain glow with minute binary codes flowing down when X is in doubt.

 

"Okay...  I better go before you decide to pluck my eyes out." X joked, shoving passed Zero and heading out. Zero watched the door close before resting on X's bed.

"Few more minutes..." Zero told himself, thankful that he has one day of really doing nothing. Who cares if he's sleeping on X's bed. It's warm.

* * *

 

"You really slept in?" X commented and Zero opened his eyes to find his roommate peeling a purple bodysuit.

"Trouble in the city?" Zero asked, never seeing those armor parts before. Blue, gold and black. Zero sat up and reached for the helmet, only for X to toss her bodysuit to cover it.

"Yeah. No biggie. Pretty sure you could've handled it better." X puffed her cheek. "Why are companies making more buster resistant mechaniloids?"

"Too mainstream-" Zero was supposed to stare at X but X was naked. "And wear some clothes!"

 

"I need to take a bath. You mind getting off my bed? Thanks in advance." X walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Hn." Zero looked back at the bodysuit, picking the helmet and body armor. He's never seen these before. Zero begins scanning them, checking the quality and attributes.

"Hey X!" Zero got up, holding the buster. Zero opened the bathroom door, holding the buster as he stepped in. "Where did you buy this?"

"G-get out of here!" X ordered, getting flustered as Zero turned to look down on her in the bathtub. "I'm taking a bath, jerk!"

"You have nothing good on you." Zero actually wanted to say the bubbles hide her form, but he wasn't going to say bubbles. Zero repeated. "Where did you buy this?"

"Born with it now get out!" X demanded but Zero stared at her even more.

 

"Born with it?" Zero can't believe that. "You sure you aren't a military based android?"

"Yes now get out!" X is weird, acting all shy in the bathroom but completely fine if naked outside.

"Borrowing it then." Zero said as he walked out. Zero didn't close the door, too busy analyzing the components.

By the time Zero updated his buster through dissecting the weapon, X was standing in front of him yelling what he did to her buster.

To stop X from talking, Zero told her that she looks cute when she's angry  ~~which wasn't wrong~~. That shut the brunette faster than he expected.


	7. Hanging out through Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero touches stuff.

"What are you two doing?" Colonel asked, entering the room to see Zero playing an adventure game. X was lying on the free space of the beanbag Zero was resting on, staring right at the visitor.

"Trying to beat her score." Zero confessed, not caring if X turned to rest on top of his hair.

"I woke up and Zero was hogging my game. I'm not going to leave with someone touching my game." X grimaced. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm here because you forgot your phone today." Colonel stepped forward to give the item to X. "Please be more careful."

"No prob. Thanks." X smiled, raising her arm to grab the phone. However, Colonel lifted X up her butt.

 

"Zero doesn't like people touching his hair." Colonel hinted and X stuck her tongue. "Then let him get angry. Zero's more comprehensible than when he's calm."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Colonel noticed Zero rolled his eyes over his words.

"He wouldn't or you'd tell Iris." X professed and Colonel ruffles X's hair. "True. See you later."

"Don't forget your homework though." X teased and Colonel smiled back. "I won't."

 

When Colonel left, the two continued doing their thing. X was searching online how to braid for delinquents and sat behind Zero.

"X." Zero questioned out of the blue, not turning to look at his roommate. "Do you like him?"

"Who?" X reached to hold the hair from the top, trying to partition them into three. X made a face, opening how-to videos so this would go right.

"Colonel. Do you like him?" Zero leaned closer to X, resting on the blue beanbag the brunette brought out three days ago.

"Colonel teaches me how to use the saber more efficiently. Yes. I like him for his skills and personality traits." X explained, kneeling and eventually sitting when Zero came close.

 

"Why didn't you ask for my mentorship?" Zero retorted, reaching the final stage where he almost always fail to make a full combo.

"Are stalkers bold enough to ask that type of question? No. I don't think so." X has difficulty separating the strands. 'These videos always make them look so easy!'

"What about right now?" Zero tapped his foot, wearing a white T-shirt and red jogging pants which Iris bought some time ago.

 

"Hmmm~" X smiled as she crossed the left section over to the big center, grabbing the center and moving it to the left. The right strand then takes the center stage. 'More like making a funny knot.'

"Nah. You're busy." X tightened her first work and used her other hand to comb the lower part. 'Oh rusting metal. I have to keep doing this? I thought this was supposed to be relaxing?'

"I'm not busy on Sunday nights." Zero can feel X combing his hair with her fingertips.

"You have class on Monday." X wants to tell the guy to get a haircut. 'Lessen the hair because this is ridiculous, but how many knots can I make here?'

" **We** have class on Monday. Besides, reploids don't need sleep. We can use the recharge pod in the training room." Zero restarted the game, not finding it satisfactory that he bested X with one point. 'Not enough.'

 

"There is only **one** recharge pod in every training room." X clarified, making three knot braid things (?) and ready to quit the entire deed if Zero complains.

"We can both fit in it." Zero is pretty sure the capsule is big enough for the two of them to fit inside. Zero doesn't mind body contact if the android is knocked out cold.

"No way. Vava says I'm a cuddler when I fall asleep." X isn't going to embarrass herself. "Too incriminating. I'd rather skip class and sleep on the bed."

"If you want to learn how to use the blade after a year with Colonel then I'm fine with that." Zero smirked when X made a disappointed sound.

 

"Are you even a good teacher?" X pouted, not realizing Zero can see her expression through the screen.

"What do you think?" Zero tilted his head, still pressing the buttons as he looked at X.

"Reviews say you are good but..." X did plan on quitting after the semester, preferring to take a shortcut. X didn't have much of a choice here and Zero found it amusing.

"Tell you what. If I beat your high score on this attempt then I'm teaching you." Zero did need something to keep him occupied.

"You're arrogant today... Deal." X smiled back and Zero returned to his game.

 

...

 

Silence returned in the room for the next ten minutes. The two were used to the silence, actually preferring it than chatting since they often argue and come up with solutions that they'll later come to regret (X often regrets it.)

"Curious..." X continued braiding the golden hair, muttering. Another thing to notice is that X likes initiating the conversation, no matter how random. "What type of teacher are you?"

"Strict and challenging." Zero's words made X groan.

"If you do win which I hope you don't, please don't sacrifice your activities for the saber tutorial. I don't really need to learn it, I just want to learn it." X yawned, still on her sixth braid. 'Does this hurt?'

"Let me think about it." Zero wondered if he should allow X to use her buster. 'I should. I might learn some techniques from our sparing sessions.'

"What do you mean lemme think about it? You should agree because you're the busybody here." X still has his schedule.. Zero's starting to forget about that part.

 

* * *

 

"Don't distract me." Zero chuckled as X tugged his hair back.

"But you're winning!" X can't believe Zero's acing the levels as if all the other attempts were a test run. X continued tugging, reaching for a hair clip on the floor. "I never said I can't distract you!"

"You didn't." Zero doesn't see X as a distraction. To be honest, X is the one who told him to imagine the game as a battlefield even if it's only for a short while. If X were to point her buster then that's a different matter altogether.

"Urgh. Aren't you annoyed by me?" X wondered if she's distracting Zero wrong, peeking and slightly touching his shoulder with her chin.

"You fail in too many things." Zero explained. 'X sees him too highly and he has to fulfill that expectation...most of the time.'

 

"No~!" X wailed, but Zero pushed himself off and landed on the floor to minimize the force exerted from the back.

"Wait!" X yelped at the body slam and instinctively stopped to gain ground. "You can't do this! I suck at the saber! You're going to burn me alive!"

"Then I hope you're ready." Zero reached the final boss and he'll need to make sure not to get hit or have his combos broken. "Let Fate take you."

"Curse Fate. Fate hates me..." X clipped the end part, done and now fiddling with Zero's braided hair. "You planned this BS..."

"No I didn't." Zero thought about the time for their spar. Zero isn't going to let X have his daytime hours. "Depending on how abysmal your performance is and the time restraint, we may need to skip sleeping hours."

 

"Shoot." X peeked again, holding the braid and staring at Zero's high score. "Are you doing this to rub it in my face or to make my life miserable?"

"Both." Zero placed the controller down, resting his back on X's chest and thighs. "I win."

"Congrats." X folded her arms and rested it on Zero's forehead, looking down at her gaming rival. "Should I be happy or worried you're learning to be a pro gamer?"

"Depends on you." Zero closed his eyes, resting his head on her lap as he sort his schedule. He never did like sleep. 'The loop was so bad, X had to wake me up. X called it a _Nightmare_?'

 

"You have a beam saber?" Zero continued lying on the floor with X's thigh as a pillow. X answered. "My brother gave me one and Colonel gave me one too."

"Spoiled." Zero could sleep like this. "Give me your number later."

"Right..." X yawned and pushed Zero's head back to the beanbag. Zero grabbed X's wrist, muttering. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." X promised and watched Zero fell asleep soon after.

"Eh?" X blinked, tugging her wrist and Zero isn't letting go. "Oh come on!"


	8. Remembering is pretty Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimentality keeps kicking X on the groin.
> 
> Not ready to move on and yet not wanting to get hurt again.

"If you're going to cry, cry in here." Zero ordered, watching X wipe her eyes fruitlessly on her bed. Getting called by Alia to pick X up, Zero didn't think the brunette would suddenly start leaking in the middle of geography class.

"Sorry." X murmured, voice having a bit of static. Zero sat down beside her, petting the reploid's head.

"Memories?" Zero asked and X nodded. Zero continued petting her head, thinking what could be inside X's memory bank. "Why don't you delete it?"

"..." X sniffed, using her sleeves and Zero stared at the wall. This has been the third time this month and the usual excuse given would be a system overload.  ~~That X can't handle this sort of information as an old model.~~

 

"That would be disrespectful." X commented, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"But if it's affecting your performance then erase it." Zero reasoned. 'If those scientists were able to pin the nightmare then I'd let them delete it.'

"What if I terminated you one day and decided to forget about you?" X said this so casually that Zero turned to stare at the blue reploid. X continued, covering her mouth and chuckling. "Then I'd also have to delete all those time we spent together just to minimize the damages. Would that be okay for you?"

"Don't." Zero removed his hand off X's head, placing both hands to rest on the bed. "I won't die so easily to you."

"Everyone dies at a certain point." X tilted her head, watching Zero refuse to meet her gaze. "I bet I can outlive you."

"Ha. You have no idea..." Having a hundred spare lives in storage, Zero suddenly wanted to check X's data. 'What was her past? Why is she connected to Sigma? Why is she the only one with the leaking problem? Why-?'

 

"Don't bother." X smiled as if aware of Zero's dilemma. " **They** deleted it from the database. The documents are hidden somewhere around the world."

"What are you?" Zero inquired and X shrugged.

"Everyone knows me. (X wasn't lying there. Even without saying her name, the reploids inside and outside of the campus immediately recognize X.) If you don't know then you're a deviant." X looked away, standing up and ready to act as if nothing had happened again. "Thanks for the company. Let-"

 

"I'll always be here for you." Zero held X's lower arm, standing up and worried for his roommate. X's performance in school has maintained on the top, but her social activities died after the prelims. She only comes because someone forces her to, but even in class X would refuse to respond to anyone truthfully about her condition. Zero knew Vile was the only one who wanted to bully X so why did he see dents and tears in her body even after Vile confessed he hasn't seen the blue bomber?

"Don't forget that." Zero knows he isn't as amazing as Colonel or Lifesaver in comforting the blue-loving teen, but Zero is confident he's better than Vile or Double. Dynamo... Screw Dynamo. That mercenary keeps dragging X to the bar. That's a dangerous place for someone as emotional as X. Zero also found himself buying repair kits and additional clothes to repair X's old ones... '80 days left on the calendar.'

"..." X placed her hand on Zero's arm, gently pushing it down.

"Zero." X requested, staring down at crimson and gold boots. "Thank you. I'm proud that you've learned to empathize with the others.."

 

"...but don't say **that** to me ever again."

X doesn't look at the shock in Zero's eyes.

"I don't need your pity."

X smiled to herself.

"I can handle the truth."

 

> _"You should smile more X." The black gunslinger told his superior, shooting a maverick behind her._
> 
> _"Smile?" X turned to look back and then towards Axl. "Ha! I was simply mirroring your expression."_
> 
> _"Sorry~ I can't help it. We're going to eat in that ramen shop after this right?" Axl grinned and X laughed. Axl frowned, "Hey! You're going to treat me so I should be happy!"_
> 
> _"Set your priority straight rookie." X covered her mouth, amused. "Red told me you have a deadline on 1600 hours."_
> 
> _"Yeah yeah. I know." Axl walked forward, asking as he turned to stare at the entertained brunette. "I'll finish it so be ready to head out!"_
> 
> _"I'm always prepared." X turned to the right, heading towards the next mission._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hey! I thought we're done?" Axl took a U-turn, following X._
> 
> _"Several signals within this cave, probably a maverick den." X prepared her buster. "You should head back and prepare."_
> 
> _"No." Axl dashed and blocked X from the entrance. "I'm coming with you, no matter how dangerous."_
> 
> _"Axl." X furrowed her eyebrows, but Axl refused to back down._
> 
> _"I promised to always be here for you remember?" Axl turned to face the cave. "So let's get this party started!"_
> 
> _"You idiot." X sighed as Axl rushed forward._
> 
>  

 

"Word of advice. Never make promises you can't keep." X looked up and Zero refused to respond.

"Words can break a person, no matter how insignificant." X took a step back, turning around. "I'll pay you back later then we're even all right?"

"..." Zero remained silent as X opened the door.

 

"Come on Z! (X looked back.) Combat exercise is starting soon. Iris is going to make my ears break if you miss that class." X reveled and Zero walked forward, holding her hand as he went.

"If you become my partner today then we're even." Zero kept walking faster that X had to keep up with the rhythm. "I don't need anything else."

"That's cheap." X looked around, hoping no one sees them.

 

"Is it?" Zero tightened his grip, clasping her hand. "I get to..."

"I get to bring you to class." Zero changed his mind. "I won't have to answer to any unnecessary questions from your allies. Do you have any idea how noisy they are?"

"Ah~" X and Zero entered the elevator, waiting to reach for the ground floor.

"Sorry about that." X used her free hand to feel her neck, looking down. "Not sure why they ask either."

 

*Ding!

 

The two went out, still holding hands as they dashed towards the campus. Even when X told him to let go as several reploids turned to look at them, Zero refused to let go. Zero didn't feel anything as the students murmured about them as they reached the area.

"X will be my partner." Zero told the professor and all he saw was sympathy. Zero gritted his teeth and X bumped his shoulder.

"You're looking constipated again." X said in a soft voice, laughing nonchalantly. "Get ready for battle, hunter."


	9. Incessant Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Strangers might not mean it, but~~ their words hurt.

"So you're X, the girl Zero's been worrying about."

 

"?" X blinked. A wasp? No hornet reploid came into view before she could enter the  **Floating Garden**.

 

"Wait! Blast Hornet!"

 

"?" X looked to the side to see an approaching reploid. X knows that reploid. He's Storm Eagle, part of the Maverick Hunters. Pretty popular with the ladies if X remembered Boomer Kuwanger's information right.

"If Zero finds out, you're going to turn to scrap tomorrow!" Storm called this insect based reploid Blast Hornet?

"Good day Storm." X said nonchalantly. "What's the problem?"

 

"Nothing. My friend here is merely curious about you." Storm Eagle bowed albeit and then Blast Hornet was straight to the point. "Stop making Zero worried. What do you really want from Zero anyways?"

"Blast Hornet!" Storm Eagle knows how to be subtle, but it seems this guy doesn't care if he is rude. X wondered if 'Bros over hoes' apply here.

"What?" Hornet raised his hands, "I'm right, ain't I? Zero hasn't been responsive for the past few days because X is playing hard to get-Ack!"

"..." X began to check her memory as Storm dragged his friend to a considerable distance.

 

"What oil did you drink last night? X is the sister of Commander Sigma. Whoever you got that info, it's fake. You think she's the type to chase boys around?!" Storm whispered loudly, making sure X can't hear them. "Besides, Dr. Cain told me X has another reploid in mind. She isn't here for Zero."

"How am I supposed to know? Zero never drags people before." Hornet was correct on that remark. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprise X moved on and fell in love with our bro. He is a lady magnet."

 

"..." X noticed the pattern and found Zero acting odd. The blonde doesn't argue about the professors' decision anymore nor does he take a partner immediately after the teacher tells them to. Zero's constantly looking at her direction as if wanting to say something and X always thought he was staring at her because of her hair or she wore the jetpack wrong again. There's also that phenomena that Zero accepts her requests whenever she needs to do a teamwork exercise... X thought with a frown, leading to a conclusion. 'I'm using him?'

 

"Damn it Hornet. Can't you read the atmosphere?" Storm looked at X who is still thinking about something. "X is suffering from depression or mental anguish- I don't know what but it's bad. Of course Zero's going to bug her because she might commit suicide!"

"Ah right. Forget she was Zero's roommate. They're always dead by the end of the semester right?" Hornet face palmed. "Shoot. What now? Tell her to forget everything?"

"X never forgets." Storm knows X pretty well, even if they aren't in the same section. "She's also a first model reploid. The best we can do is pretend this never happened."

"Wow." First model reploid's almost always break down, especially the ones without any specific function.

 

"Sorry." X said and both males looked back at X. The brunette looked remorseful, admitting. "I... didn't mean to take away your friend. I know how painful it is to have someone ignore you..."

"It's not your fault X." Storm glared at Hornet. Hornet looked away, whistling.

"It is..." X covered her face with one hand. X didn't want to be the reason her children were sorrowful  ~~all because of her selfishness.~~ X smiled, "But don't worry. I plan on leaving after this semester!"

"Leaving won't solve the problem X." Blast Hornet made X pause and she covered her mouth. 'He had a point.'

"Blast!" Storm Eagle shook his friend. "You aren't helping the situation!"

"Storm. Listen." Blast Hornet told his friend. "X knows it's her fault. No offense but she also looks like a heartbreaker. No one wants a heartbreak."

 

"Zero is not in love with me nor am I leading him on." X didn't like how they were accusing her of doing this. "Yes. I admit I took your friend's time, but he hasn't shown any signs of affection. It's more of pity... (X heaved when she said this.) If that is all then I'm sorry. I'm not going to change for anyone... I can minimize contact, but that's the best I can do..."

"Didn't she cut class?" Blast Hornet whispered to Storm Eagle.

"X is goal-oriented." Storm answered back before petting X's head. "I'm sorry X. You must have a hectic schedule..."

"It's fine..." X shut her eyes, letting her colleague stroke her hair. It reminds her of Cain when she was first activated... Cain's hands were so warm.

"Don't commit suicide or Sigma will kill Zero." Storm added and Blast Hornet looked at his comrade. "Really?"

"Sigma has a sister-complex. Don't judge." Storm told but X knew it's more of a Oedipus complex. Sigma did want to be the best among the other male reploids... 'How childish.'

 

"I plan to travel with Dynamo this week." X said, humming at the touch. "Any suggestions where to go?"

"Before the Cultural festival?" Storm sounded hesitant. Blast Hornet told X, "Try Dopple Town. I hear the place is nice."

"Aren't you also going there on Friday?" Storm wondered and the insect reploid shrugged.

"Is it wrong finding out what your bro likes in her?" Blast Hornet pointed out. "And can we really trust Dynamo hanging out with a female for the entire week."

"True..." Storm hoped that was his friend's original intentions. Removing his hand, Storm Eagle chuckled at how messy he made the brunette's hair. "Sorry about that X."

 

"?" X blinked, emerald eyes staring right through them. X opened her mouth, "It's fine. See you then Blast Hornet."

"See ya." The two bid and walked away. As soon as they reached the elevator, Blast Hornet wanted to confirm. "Is it me or is she...?"

"She can't get over the guy." Storm closed the elevator door. "Damn Zero. Why can't you stick with Iris?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop thinking about him." Dynamo advised, watching X sit on the bench and staring down. They were in a church with the wonderful statues and mosaic windows. All X could think about is how Axl was doing without her.

"Do you have those moments where you imagine yourself in the opposite gender and having a better life?" X covered her face, tired of her thoughts.

"Or worse." Dynamo doesn't want to imagine himself as a female.. 'I'd look good as a female.'

"Thanks for coming with me." X said, standing up and turning to the albino. "You look different in human attire."

"Compliment or insult?" Dynamo also stood up, following the adventurous older sister of his boss.

 

"Compliment since you can kill humans better than Sigma with that get-up." X pushed the wooden door, waiting for her bodyguard to come out.

"They say we look like a couple." Dynamo walked forward, having X follow behind him. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm..." X doesn't know what to say. She was never the type to listen to rumors...  ~~They are friends right?~~ "I don't care. You?"

"Well... I-" Dynamo halted and X bumped his back. "Zero."

"You don't care either?" X tilted her head, but perked up to see a cake shop. "Oh! I want to eat there tonight!"

"No X!" Dynamo called out but X dashed forward and opened the door.

 

*Kling!

 

"Welcome X!" The manager greeted and X walked inside, looking at the cakes.

"X?"

"Zero?" X turned in surprise, seeing Zero walk towards her. X noticed Layer looking at the menu and lightly scolded her roommate. "Zero. I thought we agreed you'd take Iris as your significant other?!"

"What are you doing? You've been skipping for three days straight?!" Zero scowled at the innocent brunette, holding her hands. "You had us worried."

"But I told Dynamo to tell you guys." X was clueless and Zero let a puff of air out.

 

*Kling!

 

"Oh for the love of HTML, I told you-" Just in time, the man in questioned entered the room and Zero glared at him. Dynamo slowly retreated back to the door, exiting with a gun hand. "Hey X! If you need me, head outside~!"

 

*Kling!

 

"That was mean." X looked at the door. "I wanted to eat here."

"You left your phone." Zero lets go and X stared at her phone.

"Oh." X forgot about that. "How long were you holding on to this?"

"It doesn't matter. Have fun with Dynamo and come back to school tomorrow.. We still need to prepare for the Cultural festival." Zero walked away and X looked at the manager.

"What are you smiling about?" X asked and the manager asked.

"He really care about you X." The manager even had that cute smile X wanted. Right. Zero. Zero isn't that type of guy. Maybe to his friends, but X is pretty sure they're roommates. Roommates aren't always friends and X is also his ex-stalker. That's surely a minus points on her point.

 

"Uhh...No." X shook her head. "Zero doesn't care. If he did then he would leave me alone..."

"That's not how relationships work X." The reploid warned and X was already looking at a certain cake to even care about the manager's love advice. X pointed, looking back at the exasperated manager. "I'd like the salted caramel coffee cake with almonds and popcorn on top."

"Very well." The manager went towards the counter and X leaned on the glass, looking down at the cakes.

"So who's the lucky guy?" The manager started and X blushed.

 

"What?" X repeated and the manager teased. "Come now. If you don't like him then you surely love someone else right?"

"No..." X shook her head and trying to remain cool. "I'm single... Unfortunately single."

"Not even the guy outside? He's handsome." The manager was also looking at someone's expression but X was busy staring at cake and keeping her chill.

"Dynamo's handsome. I can't deny that..." X tapped on the fiber glass. "Take out please."

"But it's best eaten inside." The manager persuaded and X shook her head.

"No. I have places to go." X looked up to see the small package and pulled out her wallet.

 

"Oh. You don't have to pay anymore. Your friend outside paid in advance." The manager giggled and X looked at Dynamo.

"I'll pay you later!" X said as she grabbed the cake. "Bye."

 

*Kling!

 

"Hey Dynamo. Why didn't you tell them about our trip?" X said, looking at Dynamo staring at his phone.

"Vile." Dynamo spoke the one name X didn't think about.

"Ah bleep. I'm dead when I come back." X might get a brush and maybe a broken shoulder and a torn arm but nothing big.

"Then you have Zero." Dynamo looked paler than usual.

"Hellish training and sleepless nights. Great." X wanted to see what he was reading, but respected her friend's privacy. "We'll worry about it after the week."

"I can live with that." Dynamo slipped the phone back in his pants, grabbing the cake and clasping X's hand with his. Dynamo smiled, "Doppler Town right? Let's head there."


	10. Giving Things You Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero doesn't know X's birthday but he tries.

"A present?" X blinked, holding a box wrapped in red. X looked up at Zero, curious of his gift. "But it's not my birthday."

"Just open it." Zero refused to look at her. X turned and decided to sit on her bed. She came back expecting torture (Vile didn't disappoint), but Zero acted completely calm that it was terrifying.

"..." Zero looked at her expectantly, watching the brunette carefully remove the tape.

"You..." X didn't know what to say, staring at the new game console with the video games she didn't know if it was worth buying.

  
"So you'd sleep less." Zero answered and X looked back at her roommate, flustered.

"How did you get the money?! This is expensive!" X panicked but she wasn't going to reject it. "Don't tell me you are the devil?!"

"I have my connections." Zero meant he saved a human who offered to give him the item. 'Is the devil a compliment?'

"..." X stared at the device on her lap. Zero asked, amused at the gaping reploid. "You like it?"

  
"It's the latest console that can use all its predecessors' games! You just made my other five game consoles obsolete!" X pouted as Zero stared at X with that smug smile.

'Do I deserve this?' X looked at the gift with a frown, examining the horror action games. 'Zero must've been bored with my games to buy this... It can only mean one thing!'

"I do..." X bowed her head, miffed on her shallow nature.

"Go and set it up." Zero sat on his bed, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes.

"You... You want to play with me?" X raised the video game and Zero commented, having that strange smile X couldn't understand. "Just don't come crying when I beat you."

 

"As if an expert would lose to an intermediate!" X puffed her cheek and Zero laughed.

"I thought you'd use novice." Zero made X pause.

"But you aren't a novice! It must be the genre of my games. If we were to play survival games, you'd fail. You should pretend to be human sometimes. It will help in the future." X squinted and Zero opened one eye, stating. "Stop worrying about that. I have the best teacher in that field."

"Who is it?" X tilted her head and Zero raised his finger.

"You."

 

"..." X blinked, covering her mouth before Zero could see her smile.

"Don't laugh. It's true." Zero looked away, embarrassed but X couldn't help it. X laughed, "That was terrible!"


	11. Drama isn't your Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update this. Xl Sorry.

Zero came over because Layer invited him.

 

Nothing else...

 

So how did the blonde find himself in this role again?

 

* * *

 

[Let's backtrack for a second.]

 

On the day of the Cultural Festival, all training grounds are utilized by various clubs for their 'activities.' As an athlete representing the school in tournaments, Zero didn't need to be a part of any club.

The crimson Hunter had two choices: sleep in or play video games. Zero did neither because Iris suggested he help Colonel, who was also the President of the Student Council, in their patrols. It wasn't a pleasant experience, having to avoid the pesky stalkers.

 

After a lot of 'unintentional' dashing, Zero bumped into Layer (who was apparently part of the drama club) and got a VIP ticket for a Play.

The Play had an Adventure themed plot, having a bunch of  _heroes_ save Humanity from the clutches of a  _villain_. Zero initially chose not to go but...

He was free after 2100 hours, the same time for the second run of the Play. It also wasn't helpful how Zero promised Layer that he would take a look.

 

"..." Zero entered the theater filled with noise and various scents. Zero scanned the room, walking down the aisle and monitoring the audience. An area filled just to watch an unnecessary play.

Since Layer gave him a VIP ticket, Zero was able to enter backstage and watch the reploids fuss about their grand opening being a hit. Zero walked around, taking note of the equipment.

"What do you mean I have to look for Double?"

"You're his closest friend. Surely you can find him."

"But I'm already in a costume~!"

"It'll be fine! No one would notice!"

 

"?" Zero turned to the sound, seeing X arguing with Layer. Layer must be the enchantress in the story? X...

"You look vulnerable." Zero couldn't help walk towards the area and comment on X's attire. Same attire but the body suit is now in the color of human skin... _Wait_. Zero glared at X. "You're not wearing a bodysuit."

"You... I thought you hate drama?" X tilted her head, confused why Zero was here backstage. X shook her head, dashing away before Zero could respond. "Never mind. Just do what you came here for! I need to go find Double!"

"But didn't you-?" Zero was confused, but X dashed out  ~~and how did she do that without the proper equipment?~~

"How important is Double to this program?" Zero looked at Layer, ready to help. Layer blushed, "H-he's the villain of the story. Zero. Please find him. The Play will start in fifteen minutes."

"I see. I'll help search for the reploid." Zero dashed out and signed into the Student Council website. Locating the reploid in the AVR, Zero went up the stairs since the elevator's jam-packed with humans.  _Nuisance._  

 

...

 

"Forgot you have access to the stalker app." X dubbed the locator as she stood over towards the unconscious reploid. Zero stared at the stocky reploid, looking up. "Dehydration?"

"Worse. Someone placed a virus in the PC and Double didn't get his anti-virus updated." X sighed, sitting on the table as she finished fiddling with Double's system files. "So I deleted it. Not sure when he'll wake up."

"Thirty minutes." Zero went over to stare at the monitor at the last page X opened.  _Why would X, with a complete background of reploid production, utilize a search engine?_ To make matters worse, the suggested solution is to watch the victim die.  **Useless!**

"RAM problems." X scratched her back, yawning. X contacts Layer, watching Zero glare at the screen. "Hey Layer. Double got a virus so I fixed him, but he's recovering. Now what?"

"..." X frowned, scrunching her eyebrows as she stared at Zero. "No... I'll go ask Colonel... (Zero payed attention.) Yeah... Course he knows the script... Just wait. I'll call him."

 

" _What is it?_ " Instead of asking X, Zero privately messaged Layer. Layer responded, " ** _Well. I was h-hoping if you'd be a substitute for the role, but you might not know how to act._** "

"Hey Colone-?!" X yelped and fell off the table when Zero opted to push her bottom off the table. X was light, light enough to push and pull. Zero answered, "I'll do it."

"You defected byproduct!" X cursed under her breath, sitting up and glaring at the amused reploid. "Why are you always deviating? Do you enjoy my confusion?"

"Very." Zero noticed X's left knee have its synthetic skin badly torn, dropping his smirk. "I'd also like it if you changed back to the first attire."

 

"No can do. I...tripped and it tore easily." X lied and Zero recalled seeing a torn attire in the android's closet, but that was no ordinary accident. It looked like X encountered a rogue maverick and barely escaped the encounter.

"You will visit Lifesaver after this, understood?" Zero sighed, standing up from his seat and followed the stubborn android.

"No choice." X locked the door from the outside in case anyone wants to attack Double, turning around to see Zero scanning the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I plan on carrying you to save time." Zero may be impressed X can dash without her boots, but she isn't superior in fighting or in running _._

 

"No. You go ahead. You'll need to pay attention to Launch Octopus' directions as the villain." X snickered, covering her mouth as she casually walked ahead of him. "I bet you'll do well, considering you're the devil-?!"

"You're coming with me whether you want to or not." Zero dashed and swung X in the air to carry, rushing and skipping/jumping down the stairs to reach the 6th floor.

"W-wait! Too fast!" X yelled, hugging Zero's neck as the reploid went faster than the recommended speed limit.

"X." X still had her eyes shut as Zero slowed down, returning backstage and several reploids are shaking their head. Zero looked down, not quite minding how X clung to him tight. "You can let go now."

"..." X opened her eyes, looking around and slowly removing her arms. Zero drops her, walking towards the Director who's rubbing the underpart of his exposed siphon. Zero suddenly has an urge to plunge a Z-saber into that opening.

 

* * *

 

'Why am I doing this again?' Zero asked once more, wearing a cloak and golden ornaments.

"Don't know with you." Marty placed both hands on her hips, observing the new recruit. "But you're pretty knowledgeable with the script. Nice laugh by the way, did X let you read it?"

"Yes." Zero is not going to admit he snooped into the blue reploid's PC and downloaded the script, estimating the time it will take for the play to finish just to rush there and drag her to bed or to spar.... _It's often the latter_.

"Well. Don't worry. Your attitude matched the script. It must be because the scriptwriter based the villain on you." Marty grinned and Zero raised an eyebrow. Zero inquired. "Explain."

"X is the co-scriptwriter. She reads a lot of books to keep the humans interested. Why else do we have a lot of human audience outside?" Marty's explanation made Zero look back at the background of his character. Calculative, cold, humble, manipulative, mysterious, powerful and sadistic. In the play, the Villain plotted every move of the protagonist for sheer entertainment. However, the Villain died due to underestimating the party and foolishly letting the deux ex machina sword rest on the ground. If this character was really based on Zero, he'd take the enchanted weapon because a hundred-year-old nymph made it without any conditions. _It means anyone can wield it, even the villain._

 

*Thud.

 

"..." Zero watched X kneel down, closing her eyes as the entire area lost its glow. Zero frowned, still not satisfied with the story. The Play would turn into a Tragedy though, considering the Villain won and he'd get one wish which would be humanity's destruction. Again, Zero finds a defect to the Villain's decision because Zero could opt to revive the nymph and force X to create two wish-granting vessels as he procure the resources. _The Play did emphasize X to be the creator of the items. Same ancient creator who's dumb enough not to know how to destroy her dangerous products._  If the wish-granting device was that precious (created from a thousand souls) then Zero would kill off a thousand souls and have X use it as clay. Ah. But what if Villain didn't know the Nymph was the creator? Maybe that explains why X had to die because the sanctuary she resided in required her energy to keep all of the information intact. 'A preconceived death.'

"Something wrong?" Marty asked, curious why Zero looked pissed.

"There are other alternatives to conceal information. The nymph has suicidal tendencies." Zero blurted out loud and he knew X couldn't mask her displeasure as all the lights went out. As soon as the curtains fell, Zero head over to X and asked. "The scene would be better played if I had invaded the territory and stabbed you straight to the core."

 

"You already killed his best friend, you don't have to traumatize the protagonist further." X sighed and Zero accompanied her to the resting room. Zero commented, "At least it will justify your death and the Villain's stupidity to the creator of the wish-granting item."

"Oh..." X looked at him, surprised. "Well... The reason why you aren't in the scene is because you had better things to do. Remember. (X raised her finger, smiling.) The Prophecy in the Play stated **Chosen Ones.**  You're killing everyone and the Protagonist was really lucky to be the last one on your list."

"Because he's the weakest..." Zero didn't like how X perceived him as. "You really think I underestimate my enemies?"

"Pft. Who said I based the Villain on you?" X looked away, again lying and hoping Zero doesn't question it.

"..." Zero checked his combat history, realizing his earliest recorded battles in the Academy wasn't the best impression for someone like X. The entrance exam and first set of combat exercises was meant to cover his battle prowess. Fine. One can say he could have done better, but the repetitive patterns of his enemies caused his tactical system to become inactive and... Zero groaned, admitting his habit of underestimating his targets in line to its threat level. "Rust you."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." X confessed, placing a hand on Zero's chest and shaking her head. "Sorry but this is as far as you go. I can't have the females blatantly taking too long in the changing room to show their specs to you."

"Noted." Zero stood there as X opened the door, catching a glimpse of other naked female droids inside. When the door was shut, Zero checked the time. 'Five more minutes before my next scene.'

"Storm will never let this down." Zero grumbled, walking away from the changing rooms.

 

*Ding!

 

'Iris.' Zero read the message.

 

**Iris: Good luck! Cheering for you! \ ^ o ^ /**

**Zero: Thanks Iris.**

 

"..." Zero smiled at the message. Iris always made things better.


	12. Other than Sarcastic Arguments...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't point my fingers.

_Zero isn't going to lie. He enjoys fighting X._

If he had things his way, Zero would keep fighting X non-stop. The crimson reploid loved their fights so bad that the blonde would lash out on anyone who dares take X before and in between their fight.

_X is an expert with the buster, but she has the Variable Weapon System that lets the usual buster shots shift to different energy forms._

The azure reploid also focused all her attention to defeating him, placing Zero as maximum threat level and refusing to stay down. Their fights were so bad that both androids wouldn't even reach the recharge pod if not for the help of the victor.

_Zero may have finished teaching X ahead of time, but he isn't going to let this opportunity go._

As soon as Zero spots X in a secluded area in his radar, he'd activate his EAS and dash towards her to start their spar immediately. X in turn gave up trying to dash away from Zero, hoping the male would lose his blood-lust eventually.

_Zero doesn't care if X drags him to the recharge pod with his arms busted, but he does care when X begins showing doubts on finishing him off. [If only he can tell her he has a hundred lives, but X might tell Sigma and Zero despises Sigma.]_

Currently, Zero's searching for X. The reploid prefers exhausting himself and getting dreamless sleep than falling asleep and waking up with X pointing a buster at him. Zero knows X settled at this time. Zero doesn't understand why X refuses to sleep in their room. She paid for it so why must X be so stubborn?

_X didn't sugar-coat when he comes to, warning him that she will kill him if necessary... But Zero can't take her seriously when X says the same thing as soon as he wakes up with the female in his arms. He doesn't get night terrors when he sleeps with X... Not sure if that's a good thing._

* * *

 

[THREAT APPROACHING]

  
"Don't you get tired?" X asked as she leaned on the Willow tree. Playing another video game, X is starting to get tired of trying to beat Zero.

 

Win, lose, lose, win, win, tie, lose, lose, tie, ...

It's a tie no matter how much X tries her best to beat the da** ********!

 

"No." Zero replied, finding the brunette as soon as his club hours were over. "Let's fight."

"Rest first. Few days before your tournament." X sighed and Zero went forward to sit beside her. X hinted. "Hang out with your friends or do your homework before it's too late. I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way..." Zero rest his head on X's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing his nerves as X continued playing.

"Idiot." X murmured and Zero didn't berate her. He's already fallen asleep.

 

....

 

"?" Zero didn't think he'd defragment while being with X, waking up from hibernation mode to find himself clinging to X's waist.

"What time is it?" Zero asked, pressing his face on... Zero learned another purpose of X's breasts. 'It's a cushion.'

"2300 hours. You slept for an hour." X commented, still playing her game and uncaring of their position. Zero was half on top of her, tugging her lower half to meet his.

"Oh." Zero stayed in his position, listening to X's core and the sound of cogs turning.

 

"What were you dreaming about?" X asked and Zero contemplated on his words. "I don't recall. Why?"

"You keep moving" X moved her hand to pet Zero's head temporarily. Zero lets her touch him, watching the hand retract so X could resume playing. "And trying to hack me. It's annoying."

"S-sorry about that." Zero pulled away, embarrassed. According to Storm, if a reploid hacks another, that only means two things: the reploid wants to find your weakness and destroy you inside out or the reploid wants to know more about you and enrich themselves on your abilities. There's another reason, but Zero refused to accept the possibility.

"It's fine. Don't expect a vengeance plan. I only hack those I need to terminate." X didn't even look at the swordsman who is tempted to lie on her again. "You still want to fight?"

 

"Yes." Zero stood up, holding his hand out and X refused.

"Don't need it." X huffed, walking away from the annoyed reploid and pulling out a lollipop. "Let's go."

"If I win, you'll come to class tomorrow." Zero walked beside X. X made a raspberry sound, exasperate. "Locking the simulation room then."

"Unnecessary. We've done this countless of times. No one comes there in the morning." Zero didn't want X to overexert, preferring the android focus her attention in defeating him.

"I have to. It's not helpful how our training became every night." X explained. "You shouldn't act so careless with your image. You have a lot coming for you."

"Same goes for you." Zero hears X hum. The female tends to hum when she's thinking or hearing something nice.

 

"I'm reaching my limit..." X said with a soft laugh. Zero inched closer to her, even if he could enhance his auditory system, and heard a resolution. "It's only a matter of time..."

"?" X felt Zero hold her hand, staring at determined sapphire. Zero comforted her, unaware of X's fate. "Whether you want to be a hunter or a navigator, I'll drag you to the end."

"You..." X stared at Zero and laughed. "Fine."


	13. Shopping with some Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can say NO Iris.

"You ready?" Colonel looked at Zero who crossed his arms.

"I trust her." Zero said, waiting for Iris to exit the dormitory.

Ever since the bubbly navigator heard Zero and Colonel needed to travel to different places for the competition, Iris insists on taking them to the Mall.

[Both males, unfortunately, cannot refuse Iris.]

 

"I hear she's bringing two friends." Colonel made sure he knew the exact amount. This isn't the first time Iris dragged them to a shopping area. The first time was during the first week of class. Confident, trusting and playful. For Zero, Iris definitely left a mark on him.

"One would be Layer." Zero recalled seeing Iris speak with the shy navigator. However, Zero knew there was an aggressive side underneath. Layer was the first female to impress him in sword fight.

 

"I remember seeing Ferham in Iris' inbox." Colonel made Zero snap his neck.

"Ferham." Zero repeated, staring at the Repliforce member. Colonel nodded solemnly.

"What a combo." Zero groaned, covering his face. It's not like he disliked the female. In fact, Zero liked the whip user for being challenging. Ferham has a certain aura around her that screams for dominance while being very feminine. It's unique.

 

"I hope Iris won't pair me with anyone queer again..." Colonel prayed and Zero grinned.

"You need a partner for the ball, _President_." Zero warned and Colonel laughed uneasily. It's very like Iris to accomplish two objectives with one task.

"Indeed, but you have no idea what sort of fellow my dear sister introduces to me." Colonel is Iris's other half and knows all of her quirks.

"Must be interesting." Zero remarked and Colonel chuckled. "Hopefully, Iris won't pair me with your admirers."

"I don't mind losing a stalker." Zero confessed and Colonel pushed his shoulder lightly.

 

"Don't dump your problems on an ally!" Colonel watched Zero stumble. Zero turned towards Colonel, taunting. "You can handle it!"

"Go to the medbay! You're experiencing a technical issue." Colonel joked.

"I believe you have the _skills_ to manage a single reploid, regardless of their nature." Zero leaned on the wall, right beside the door.

"Oh please stop with the flattery." Colonel sighed after their banter.

 

"You've changed." Colonel told after a good minute or so, watching the blonde raise an eyebrow. "You've become expressive which is surprising considering your solitary nature."

"Change was inevitable." Zero browsed his recent actions. "I've screwed myself Colonel. I've made myself more popular."

"Supposedly a good thing." Both androids stared at each other.

"What have I done?!" Zero raised his hands in mock anger.

 

"You can survive this. I have faith in you!" Colonel laughed again as Zero shook his fist into the air.

"Faith is not enough." Zero glared at Colonel and Colonel shrugged. "It was enough for the humans. Surely reploids can survive the same way."

"Faith in their belief. What am I, an egotist?" Zero looked at the door when Iris opened the door. Seeing the pink and purple dress, Zero wondered. "Iris. You look nice today. What's the occasion?"

 

"I realized something. We must find a date for my brother to the ball!" Iris screamed and Colonel yelled to the skies above. "No!"

"If you say so." Zero mirrored Iris expression, smiling and realizing X was right. 'Sizzling circuits. Iris is adorable but also beautiful...?'

"Zero?" Iris blinked as Zero stared at her blankly. Zero starts segregating his files. 'Iris can't both be cute and beautiful. There has to be a distinction. Cute in action and beautiful in physique? But her physique is petite which is usually associated to small and cute.'

"You've paralyzed him with your looks, dear sister." Colonel commented and Iris giggled.

"Then we'll bring him along with us." Iris wrapped her arm around Zero's own, tugging her friend as they began their journey towards the mall.

 

* * *

 

"Glad you can join us Layer, Ferham." Iris clapped her hands, star-eyed at her two female companions.

"..." Colonel and Zero both squinted, unsure what sort of baggage they'll carry this time. What sort of activities will they be forced to endure?  ~~Though, Zero liked the time in the salon since his hair takes forever to properly clean in the bathroom.~~

 

"The pleasure is ours." Ferham semi-bowed, still wearing her armor since she recently came from rhythmic gymnastics training. [Colonel thinks Zero is a sado-masochist, but Zero... denies with a voice of uncertainty.]

"Uhh... Iris? I thought we have another person to help?" Layer looked around and Iris pressed her finger on her lips. [Colonel warns Zero not to record or take random picture of Iris to masturbate on or he will cut his mod with vindication.]

"Yes. The unfortunate one." Ferham is making things difficult to decipher in the identity of the unknown soul. [Zero secretly wonders if he could avoid castration when Colonel has control to most of the facilities as Student Council President.]

 

"She's already in our destination!" Iris looked towards her brother and crush/lover. "Right. I forget to tell you. Ferham is here to help a dear friend. She's really important to us since she's feeling down. I hope you don't mind brother."

"It's all right. I accept your decision." Colonel is secretly glad the deities might have answered his prayer. [Zero whispered to his friend that the one granting it might actually be the devil.]

"So who is this ~~un~~ fortunate female?" Colonel asked and Layer covered her mouth.

"Don't worry. She has been evasive for the first few weeks but I'm sure this week is the day!" Iris pulled out...

 

"You placed a tracking device on her?" Layer's eyes widened which was a feat with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes! She has a horrid sense of fashion and acts too masculine!" Iris looked at device. "Our Target is three floors above. Once we obtain her, we will initiate shopping mode!"

"I pity the female." Colonel muttered as the three females went ahead. It seems the situation was so dire that the females chose to ignore playing Zero momentarily.

"Don't be. You should worry about the impending speed date." Zero observed his surrounding. "Does Iris always keep watch of the sales?"

"Yes. She likes shopping and offering presents." Colonel noticed they entered a weapon shop, entering just in time to see X...?

 

"X?" Iris stepped forward, holding her tracking device. She was unsure at first, seeing how manly the android looked.

"?!" Emerald eyes widened in surprise, the brunet turned around and Zero wondered how X was able to hide her cup size B chest.

"It's worse than I thought." Ferham covered her mouth, half hugging herself to support her raised arm. "She's a cross dresser."

"Wha-?!" Wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath and pants, X removed her crimson scarf as if realizing the culprit. The brunet hissed and Zero smiled at the words. "Shoot me I'm an idiot."

"Would a stab wound suffice?" Zero offered.

"Depends if your targeting my head or my back." Judging with the eye roll and heavy sigh from the brunet, this indeed was X.

[X always seem to know how to make him smile.]

 

"A present from Iris?" Zero stepped forward, staring at the item which X initially touched - a _Grade A_ power cell. 'X planning to use Li-Ion cells? Why? There are better options-'

"It was cold and Iris offered it. What sort of reploid do you think I am, a Maverick?" X took a step back, surprised why Zero came forward and look at the isle she was on.

"Don't buy it unless you plan on throwing it to someone." Zero looked back at X, done scanning the batteries. X blinked, responding. "I plan on-"

"It won't work. Your system will dissect the components in your body and force you to excrete it on the other end." Zero answered and X gaped like a fish.

"I don't know what's worse, getting tracked down or realizing your roommate can read your mind?!" X declared and Colonel walked in between X.

 

"X. Sorry for my sister's behavior. She only wishes to help you." Colonel proceeded to grab X's hand and kiss X's knuckle.

"I-it's fine." X looked up at Colonel, smiling and yet Zero felt like Colonel taunted him. Zero took a step back, turning away as X laughed. "I'm guessing this is all Iris' plan?"

"Indeed. Please play along."

"I will. You can count on me!"

"Thank you. I will pay you back later."

"I should be the one saying that to you."

"Then we're even."

"Yes." X smiled and Zero stood beside Iris.

 

'Why doesn't X sound happy when I'm with her?' Zero thought as the two chatted happily. 'Colonel barely did anything with her...'

"I heard from Dynamo and Vile that X had a crush." Layer whispered and Zero shouldn't care at all. Why would this matter- Ferham corrected. "Had? You mean has. Unfortunate how she's fallen out of love. X is losing all sense of care on her image."

"No.. I'm confident that X does love someone! That's why she looks like a male. If X truly did not like anyone then she wouldn't even be here and look..?" Iris looked at X and whispered loudly to her friends. "What if... X likes a female and got rejected? We have to help her move on!"

"A possibility nevertheless." Ferham looked at Zero knowingly. Zero didn't respond, checking his files and not able to gather enough evidence to support Iris' theory.

 

Yes. X shows signs of bisexuality, but the android prefers mostly Hunter activities and often always intermingle with the male populace. Zero didn't even see any name or object which X cherishes except video games...

"Hey X?" Iris snapped Zero back to the present. The navigator walked close to her brother, smiling at X. "Who's the lucky reploid?"

"Iris! That's too bold!" Layer whispered loudly but X grew red on the face.

"W-what are you talking about?!" X stuttered and she looked ado-

'X is not adorable!' Zero looked away, opting to watch a couple of hunters talk about their organization instead. Zero frowned, curious about this so-called disappearances.

 

"It's probably from a virus outbreak in the organization's R&D or the mavericks are mobilizing." X answered and Zero looked at her to see the brunette also watching the worried duo.

"Does the Maverick Hunters also keep the infected?" Zero inquired since he remembered seeing the Maverick Hunter insignia on X's luggage. Based on her text messages Zero just happened to see, X called Sigma her brother... X nodded, but hesitant.

"Usually the mildly infected. Also, state principle suggest we take the ones who willingly submits to the authorities." X pushed Zero to follow the group. It seems they'll start the random shopping spree. X sighed, "But screw the state. We don't need any malware spreading reploid in our premises."

"Is it true about _the virus_ causing the Maverick outbreaks?" Zero looked over X as he also halved his attention to what Iris and co were talking about. X hummed, unsure how to respond.

"Let's say the Maverick virus is like the human cold.." X told before changing the topic, maybe realizing how sensitive the information was. "So we're going to shop for clothes?"

 

* * *

 

"Ferham will accompany you in buying your undergarments after buying our attire for the trip." Zero continued to dishearten the stunned the blue reploid. "Only for three days. I'll be back before you could celebrate."

"I always wanted to try your helmet." X confessed and Zero raised his eyebrow. X defended herself. "Just your helmet. I don't care about your other equipment."

"You wear briefs. How would I know you wouldn't wear my clothes?" Zero pointed and X placed both hands on her hips.

"No one notices that." X continued before Zero spoke. "Except you. Sorry but you are no **one**."

'Don't you dare...' Zero glared at X but X said it with that cheeky smile. "Because you're **Zero** , get i-Ah!?"

 

"Iris! Save me!" X screamed as Zero put his roommate on a headlock. Zero squeezed and he's pretty sure everyone didn't think this was abuse since X looked like a guy.

"Zero! Let X go even if she has punny intentions." Iris demanded and smiled as Zero stared at her in betrayal.

"Iris. I thought you were better than this?!" Zero can't believe this and Iris giggled. Iris apologized, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry Zero. I promise not to pun again."

"No. I'm still going to make puns. They're puntastic." X confessed and Zero squeezed harder. X choked, tapping Zero's arm. "I-I mean! M-me too!"

"Good." Zero let's go and X gasped for air.

"Dibs on helping Colonel." X called out as she ran towards Colonel's side. Colonel smiled and Zero asked, not wanting X to get away. "Shouldn't we all help each other? Iris wouldn't want Colonel to look bad."

 

"Zero's right. We should all go together and have the guys try the clothes we pick!" Iris clapped her hand. "You guys stay there. Layer and I will get the first set!"

"..." Colonel and Zero knows what will happen next. They're ready to come in and out of the changing room. They should just endure and not talk with Ferham who often makes you realize your dark side.

[Colonel can't believe Zero finds that attractive. Zero points out its potential usefulness yet Colonel calls him a deviant.]


	14. Things learned every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 from the last one.

After the pink reploid felt she was being ignored by Zero, Ferham faced X who was staring at them with calculating eyes.

"Yes?" Ferham asked, smiling. X asked. "Are girls supposed to act that way?"

"No. You're fine just the way you are." Colonel reassured but Ferham gave a laugh.

 

"Actually, females talk to each other more and share gossip about the latest news." Ferham had already browsed through the online gallery for the android's clothes so the least she could do is learn about this poor sap.

"The election fraud in the Council?" X raised an eyebrow and Ferham pushed the brunette's shoulder.

"Try again." Ferham watched X bit her lower lip, looking down.

 

"Maverick outbreak in Area Seventeen? The monopoly in energen manufacture design within the top three industries? The... (X drawls) Latest model regarding efficiency in Neo-Tokyo?" X shut her eyes as Ferham smacked her with the phone. X admits, raising her hands. "Okay okay. I admit. I rarely hang out with girls."

"We have to save her." Colonel told Zero but the blonde moved his shoulders. "No. X can handle it."

"How about..." Ferham leaned close, pinching the right breast and causing X to flinch. "Tell me why your breasts are softer than mine?"

"Not meant for combat." X smacked the woman's hand away, peeved. "A personal project of a human."

"Oh~?" Ferham and X held eye contact. The pink clad reploid asked, putting her phone down and then asking a very random question. "You tried bondage?"

 

"That's not something girls talk about!" Colonel hissed but Zero shushed his friend, telling him. "Don't mind them. It's female talk."

"Iris never talks about those!" Colonel argued but Zero said. "This is Ferham. We should've expected this."

"Bondage? Well... I might have experienced something similar during enemy capture." X tilted her head, which made the two hunters realize the possibility of getting captured and getting tied up for torture...?

'What?!'

 

"Though..." X looked at her wrist, twisting it. "I have no idea why the enemy would play with sensory stimuli than flat out torture their victims. Torture has really progressed this past few years. It's come to psychological manipulation."

"You don't see it as torture?" Ferham perked up and X was too dense to realize. X confessed, "I get high with stimulants and energy. You know how some reploids have emergency protocols when captured? Sometimes, the enemy activates them and I manage to gain energy to escape... Or at least send a distress signal."

"You get high on pain." Ferham concluded and X opened her mouth... X squinted. "I am not a masochist."

"Do you enjoy inflicting pain?" Ferham might take X up her wing and the two hunters have yet to save the blunt tomboy.

"No... But why would anyone enjoy hurting someone?!" X defended and Colonel looked at Zero who in turn avoided his gaze.

 

"..." Zero and Colonel knows they should save their classmate but they'll be the next target.

 

"You tried BDSM with Zero?" Ferham's words caused Colonel to glare at Zero. Zero vehemently shook his head, not even thinking of X that way.

"No. Why? Zero knows how?" X was surprised and disturbed at the same time. Ferham pets X's head, "He's a sadomasochist. Haven't you noticed the way he ends his enemies?"

"Never saw it in that perspective." X frowned and Ferham stood up. "I've decided. We'll go to a BDSM shop after getting your clothes."

"What?" X didn't see that coming, but the two males have. Ferham pulled X up, "Yes. I see you have potential."

"Wait a second. I thought this was going to be a shopping of clothes!" X must be pleading for the two to help but they're both thinking if they should intervene.

"It is and to get you over your loved one." Ferham answered.

"?!" X let Ferham hold her wrist before huffing. "Let me guess. Cinnamon told everyone?"

 

"All the girls." Ferham stared at Zero and Zero swore the woman believes he did something to X.

He didn't! All Zero did was act like he's usual self 'If X really liked me then shouldn't she ask me out or accept my invitations?!"

"I already have a hobby." X pointed out. Ferham tsked at the innocent android. "Then you'll have another one. We can practice it in the **club**."

"W-what?!" X actually sounds afraid at that last word. Zero knows what that club is... It's the cult club idolizing him? Zero hopes the place isn't as disturbing as Colonel detailed it to be. X waved her hands, refusing as politely as she can. "No no no. I am not looking for an outlet!"

"Poor thing. When was the last time you killed something?" Ferham acted like X's sister or mother. X held the closest thing which was Zero's hair. "Uhh. No thanks. (X hissed) Save me!"

 

"No. Go with her. You'll attain enlightenment." Zero joked and X thwacked Zero's head.

"How can anyone stand you?!" X was joking right? No. She didn't look like she's joking.

"Come on X. I've sent Iris a message." Ferham watched X look back at her then the two silent males.

"X... Be careful." Colonel murmured and that didn't help the Android.

"Is it that bad?!" X asked Colonel, but Zero answered. "Not so, depending on her mood."

 

Watching X leave, Zero told Colonel. "At least you won't get set-up with Ferham."

"..." Colonel continued looking at the direction the two females went off.


	15. Regarding the Relationship Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero asks very strange questions.

"So you've never been in a relationship." Zero said one day and X remained despondent on her bed, looking underneath to get a reploid-equivalent of a blood rush.

'Don't respond to him. He's probably going to say BS again.' X told herself and in spite of the silent treatment, Zero continues.

"You rarely go to any outings and have mostly male associates. You're liberal, but you refuse to try open relationships."

'I get it. I choose to be an introvert. Please shut up and let me hibernate in this stupid position.' X prayed. Nope. Zero is still going at it.

"You most probably have zero sex drive given the lack of pornographic materials in your devices."

 

"What do you want from me?!" X yelled and she swore he heard Zero chuckled. 'Stupid rust bucket.'

"Did you have sex with anyone?" Zero made X fall from her bed. "Sorry. Are you willing to have sex?"

"W-what?" X raised her upper body to turn at the offender. "Sexual intercourse serves only to connect two reploids physically who wants to experience what humans do. I may act like a human fanatic, but lovemaking or establishing a permanent attachment isn't necessary."

"Even to your crush?" Zero looked up from his screen and X paused.

 

"Hm..." X covered her mouth, pondering on that question. "Well that should be an exception... The Doctor did say sex is two-way act of submission and domination. It depends."

"It depends." Zero repeated.

"You're technically lowering your guard down and risking your life. I don't have that luxury." X immediately added. "Because my brother would be terribly sad." 

"But there's still a chance you'll change your mind." Zero sounds like a villain again.

"Whatever." X sat up, resting her head on the bed.

 

...

 

"Does that mean you're finally researching porn and need advice?" X teased and she heard Zero gag. _Payback time._  X smirk. "It's fine Z. I'm pretty sure Iris will be just as kinky as you. Why else does Ferham get along with her?"

"I am not researching porn." Zero's full blown denial. X can clearly see some hearts on the holographic screen so she should exploit it.

"Getting a boner? I heard from Iris you installed it recently during your shopping trip. I'll be learning the size from the club sooner or later-Hey?!" X asked and immediately stood up to see Zero activating his buster. Ah. Trusty assessment system. Too bad X is going to ignore it for the fun of teasing this constipated android. "I honestly thought you'd stab me with your sword-"

 

*Crash!

 

"Hey! My bed." X dodged, only to have her bed destroyed.  _Should've gotten a mattress._  But! At least X has an excuse to stay in other beds.

"Tsk." Zero deactivated the screen, annoyed."I missed."

"On purpose." X grinned, teasing the embarrassed (Aw~ Iris must've let him install it!) android. "Don't worry. If you need a discount on anything kinky or sexual, I'll hook you up with a friend-!"

 

*Zwwwpp!

 

"The wall..." X remarked as she dashed away from the shots. She knows Zero's not serious yet because the reploid's still half-lying on his bed. If Zero were serious, he'd stand up and they're both going to get scolded by the RA. X taunted, ready to exit the door since she had her fun. "Zero. We're better than this. As someone with a better reputation than me, you shouldn't be so reactive to petty words. It ruins your cool image."

" **I don't care what you think.** "

"Yikes!" X dashed out before the reploid hits her with a full blown charge shot. The door behind her disintegrated. X kept running, but laughing along the way. The blue android is also confident Zero's gone to gear up and punish her. 'That won't happen.'

 

"Ha...ha..." X finally reached another restricted zone, panting as she escaped the red devil. "What an idiot."

"..." X sat down, holding her knees and her system reverted back to its initial mode.

"Ah rust..." X fell unconscious.

 

* * *

  

"You haven't eaten again."

"?" X looked up, being held in the female's arms. X smiled, "Am I dead?"

"No. Why do you say?" Alia laughed, removing the injection from X's neck.

"Because I see an angel." X flirted and Alia turned into a lovely pink

 

*Thud!

 

"Ow." X winced when Alia dropped her to the ground.

"S-sorry about that." Alia hits her facial nerves, annoyed at the extra features in female reploids. "You surprised me."

"I get that." X struggled to sit up, laughing at her own humor. "How did you find me?"

"We were searching for you. I merely stumbled on your life signature." Alia watched X stood up, yawning as if the blue android slept instead of shutdown. Alia also stood up, petting brown locks. "X. Is the materials in the dorm not enough?"

"Sufficient." X turned around to see the female frowning at her. X smiled, teasing. "Why? You going to treat me? I thought you had Gate."

 

"X. Stop playing games." Alia scowled and X was still all smiles. Alia followed the blue android, "You confuse me at times X."

"Why?" X looked at the green paint scattered across the corridors. 'She doesn't know what happened here, does she?'

"I thought I knew you but... You've become more unpredictable." Alia sighed and X wondered. "In short, you're telling me that the university sees me as a maverick."

"No I-" Alia took a step back as X faced her.

"I already got a report from the Principal." X explained, still all cheeky. "And I always wanted to crash and burn."

 

"You want to get expelled?" Alia dashed to hold X's hands. "Think about your future!"

"I'm always thinking.." X clenched Alia's hand. X whispered, "Zero's leaving tonight right? Heh. I'll come sleep tonight."

"You really hate Zero, don't you?" Alia sighed and X shrugged.

"Who knows?" X frowned. "Maybe I should've followed my gut feeling but Axl..."

 

"?" Alia waited for the following sentence, but X stayed silent in the journey.


	16. Research Purpose he Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gate is a fanboy.

"You are unbelievable." X laughed, walking beside the scientist as they head to the tournament. "What makes you think Alia would consider you Zero-centric?"

"Oh I don't know... My entire workbench?!" Gate raised his arms and X continued laughing. The male shook his head, unable to bring more about his vague relationship with the navigator. "Anyways, I need you as an excuse in case anyone who knows me asks why I'm there."

"What's my excuse again?" X tried to recall. "Was it the... **I'm his roommate-friend excuse** or  **It's my first time being here?** "

"The first one. The latter one doesn't seem persuasive considering you aren't wearing your armor." Gate pinched the darker blue jacket. "Did you just randomly pick whatever's on the floor?"

"Yes. Do you think I have time when you barged in my room in the middle of the night?" X couldn't sleep in a bus and the airplane, too traumatized with the number of cases involving vehicles. Placing a child into the picture always makes the humans hesitate. At least they know how X feels every time a human enters into crossfire or when she realizes the innocence of the opponent.

 

"I woke you up on four hundred hours, let you sleep in the bus for thirty minutes and boarded the plane in three hours. That's enough time for a start-up." Gate showed the tickets, allowing passage.

"I'm not like most androids." X rubbed her eyes, tired. "I get jet lag. Airplanes are faster in this age."

"No. You're bluffing." Gate walked up the stairs, preferring seats with less inhabitants. X climbed up the stairs, huffing as they reached the top.

"This is ridiculous." X sat up at the top, crossing her arms and squinting down at the stadium. "You just want me as company."

"That too." Gate watched the reploids appear from the exits, grinning. "Don't you want to see how each model evolved from their usual performance?"

"You believe it's from upgrade and modification..." X murmured, closing her eyes and ready to head back to sleep. "I believe it's the reploid's resolve and execution that does the trick. If the individual has both attributes then that individual needs to be under observation."

 

"Like Zero?" Gate pointed out and X grimaced.

"Sigma is a fool for letting that reploid off the hook." X opened one eye, looking at Gate. "I'll find a way to reason with him. Sigma will come to."

"He's acting odd lately." Gate immediately reassured the alarmed reploid. "but I'm sure it's because of the work placed on his shoulders. The maverick outbreaks haven't been helping the situation."

"..." X unfolded her arms, holding the edge of her seat while looking down. "The attacks doesn't make sense. It acts more like a pandemic... But that can't be right. Its targets are often irregular hunters..."

"Don't think about it right now. We're here to watch some carnage." Gate observed the humanoid reploids trying to shoot their heads off. "As expected of him!"

"Fanboy." X murmured, smiling as she watched the scientist act like an eager child. Compared to humans, reploids could upgrade their vision to see images clearly a mile apart or more. X leans back to her chair, activating her music list.

 

"!!!" Somewhere during the hour, X saw Gate stood up while doing a fist pump. X sat up, leaning to look down to see what got the android yelling. X can still hear her music, blocking the sound of the cheers from those below.

'Hm?' X spotted Zero, wielding a standardized beam saber. It's to keep the fight fair. Tournament rules. X squinted, focusing on the stance. X couldn't help remark. "Zero's underestimating his enemies again. If the enemy had only decided to mislead him in targeting his core but to attack the arm. Severing Zero's left arm would effectively increase the group's chances in winning the Finals."

"Don't bash him so hard. The enemies don't deserve such attention." Gate scolded, watching the battle eagerly.

"That's how everyone dies." X rolled her eyes, even if Zero ended the battle in record's time.

"Surely, someone can see through Zero's pattern-!" Emerald eyes widen, X didn't think Zero would turn towards her direction. X sunk from her chair and all the way to the floor, hoping the reploid didn't see her. X prayed to the Gods she learned from literature and culture of Humanity to cloak her.

"Zero's staring this way. This is why you shouldn't criticize someone." Gate whispered, also hiding with X.

"I can't help it. If he showed more enthusiasm then maybe I wouldn't insult the blonde." X murmured, "So can we leave now? I hear Area Ten have really good dessert!"

 

"We can since there's a ten minute break, but the next part is the semi-finals and beyond. We can't miss this for human food." Gate weighed his choices. Gate asked, "But I can't let you step down or you'll attract Zero's attention. I'm confident you'll screw up in your lies whenever you're close to your roommate."

"True..." X couldn't understand Zero's actions so it's hard to say. "So we stay here and you watch me starve to death."

"You're a reploid. You can't die from starvation. You can, however, turn immobile and then shutdown just for someone to refuel you." Gate sat back up, seeing the coast clear. "How about you sleep? That will help keep your hunger in line."

"Wake me up when the tournament's over." X also went back to her seat, resting her head onto Gate's shoulder. "If I can't leave, neither can you."

"A-ah... No problems here." Gate stuttered a bit, but maybe he didn't think X would concede so easily.

"Good." X played her music once more, falling back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"X... We're done." Gate pet the brunette's messy hair, watching his university's team awaiting for their prize and photoshoot.

"Hmm...?" X yawned, getting off his shoulder and stretching her arms. X slouched again, looking at Gate. "We go?"

"Yes. We go and eat before leaving. It's the least we can do for coming here." Gate told and X blushed.

"Now I get why Alia fell for you." X smiled, back to her teasing and Gate scoffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gate stood up, also flustered at the thought. "Alia and I are only associates. Nothing more."

 

"No way. You two have chemistry~!" X cheered, hugging Gate from behind. X rest her chin on her friend's shoulder, curious. "Am I light or are you stronger than back then?"

"Both, preferably the latter." Gate walked down, carrying the lazy yet smiling brunette. Gate can't help get angry at the android. "You really act different than your time in MHQ."

"Good or bad?" X hummed, raising her legs and clung to Gate like a Kuala.

"Good... And Bad." Gate sighed, reaching the ground floor and having some humans keep their distance. "You don't mind your reputation for once."

"They think I'm a human, Gate. I'll take advantage of it." X buried her face towards the scientist's neck, murmuring. "You're heating up."

 

"N-nothing." Gate walked out. "My treat. Let's not speak about this."

"Hehe..." X laughed, noticing the temperature rise further.

 

...

 

In spite of her alarm shouting to call her armor out due to the nearby level 10 threat, X falls asleep.

'Gate will protect me.' Was the last thought in her head.


	17. Extremely Unpredictable Mood (swings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero finds X and unwittingly let her and a stranger in on a guy's night.

"Let's talk. I know something is wrong and you are going to tell me." Zero didn't know how to start conversations, especially when the reploid he wants to talk to keeps avoiding him like he's the carrier of the Maverick Virus. He knows X came to watch him during the tournament, but why was she with Gate? Zero also found it strange how he had an urge to pluck X off the scientist. Thankfully, Colonel and Storm were distracting him.

"Nothing is wrong. You're delusional." X sat down, emerald eyes glowing in the dark. Trapped with the star Hunter in the dark, X couldn't believe her luck.

"Do you even know what this Elevator is?" X came in here to avoid people and Zero somehow found her and stepped inside. 'Rust him-!?'

 

" **Elevator towards Judgement.**  It will take an hour for it to reach the  **Floating Garden**." Zero looked down at X and wondered why X laughed. "What's so funny?"

"B-boob lights." X joked and Zero stared down at his... Lights. Currently, that was its only purpose.

"Very mature X." Zero shook his head, sitting down beside her. "But we're going to talk whether you want to or not."

"..." X refused to answer, looking at the wall. 

"Are you acting this way because of a guy?" Zero isn't sure if X hates him, seeing that she gets upset but not all the time whenever he's around. 

 

> In fact, Zero had to research where X could go. Cold, dark and isolated - Zero thought he knew his territory but he was flat out wrong. X somehow hacked and broke through every security to enter forbidden area. Like that one time Zero found X sleeping in the area called  **Dungeon Labyrinth**.
> 
> Zero didn't get lost, but X told him he took the long cut.

"If I answer, will you stop trying to drag me back to the dorm or fighting me?" X requested and Zero commented. "You have to pass the semester and (Zero didn't want their sparring to end but...) stop getting me into trouble."

 

"Hmm..." X breathed out, resting her head on the corner. "Yes. Yes I'm acting this way because of a guy and I'm trying to get over him."

"Ineffective." Zero knows how X would still sigh and browse through her phone of certain pictures encrypted in a folder. Unfortunately, X forgot to bring her phone. Zero asked, "Who is the reploid?"

"Confidential." X knew she should've brought her phone today.

"I see..." Zero stared at X. The crimson reploid felt relieved that he was right to say X was single. _Now what?_ "So this crush of yours is in our class."

 

"What do you really want?" X felt Zero touch her shoulder.

"Want to hang out?" Zero suddenly offered because occupying the mind is the best way to distract someone. He also wants to befriend her and help her move on. "I mean, do you want to come along in a guy's night?"

"Guy's night?" X hummed, turning to Zero with a question mark. "What do you do there?"

"We share peculiar experiences, create odd metal combos... Watch whatever's featured on screen... Destroy random furniture... Get drunk..." Zero suddenly realized how retarded Guy's nights were in the full context. "You can spar with them."

"..." X blinked a couple of time. "Seriously?"

 

"We can go do a human sports activity or play a multiplayer game." Zero now regrets telling X about his incoming event. Guy's Night was introduced to him by Blast Hornet so he's unsure why he keeps participating. 'To gain.. Connections?'

"Do you get drunk?" X wondered and Zero rests his hands on his knee joints, getting a better view on X and pushing internal matters aside for now.

"No. I'm usually the one cleaning the mess." Zero also knows his limit. He is not going to expose himself to harm. X puckered her lips, making a little raspberry sound. "Pft! Nah. You might doodle on my face."

"I promised not to do it again." Zero drew on X because he was curious if the markers were permanent. It was and Zero couldn't face X _with his drawn mustache on her forehead_ in the eyes.

"Can I bring a friend?" X moved closer to the corner, raising her legs to hug. "I doubt he ever experienced a Guy's Night before."

 

"Sure, as long as he's willing to commit any of the enumerated activities I stated earlier." Zero watched X smile at the thought.

"Then I'll call Sigma over. Hope you guys don't mind seeing a reploid...." X's words weren't heard since the elevator made a loud creaking sound. X stopped halfway, noticing the light from outside and asking. "Now will you get off?"

"Hn." Zero got off, but his gaze was fixated towards X. She's curled to a corner, eyes closed and sleepy. Zero asked. "Come back to bed?"

"..." X looked up, curious as the door slowly closed between them.

"Let me think about it." X smiled and the door finally shut.

 

"..." Zero stood there, holding his chest. It's as if time slowed down at that point which was impossible considering it took a matter of a second.

Zero asked himself with a frown. "What was that?"


	18. Hazy Memory Kept Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero falls in love with a broken heart.
> 
> [He's fallen into a trap. He can't get back up anymore.]
> 
> He keeps it a secret and the feelings fester unhealthily.

 

> "Z?" X wondered, getting tugged off Sigma's lap by the blonde. X stumbled and Zero opted to carry X instead, away from the enemy.
> 
> "Where are we going?" X wondered as Zero kept walking, exiting the rented hotel. Zero replied, holding her close. "Back to the dorms."
> 
> "But...The party..." Eyes partially closed, X smelled sweet. Intoxicatingly sweet, but that's because Sigma drugged her. Zero knew that reploid couldn't be trusted, trying to take advantage on his roommate. X did warn the group that she might forget what happened once she gets drunk. Dynamo was supposed to protect her, but everyone wanted to get drunk.  _Let them clean the mess this time._
> 
> "We have class tomorrow." Zero stated, unsure how much cans X drank. He should've paid attention. He really should've kept her close and now her memory will start to erase on itself. X will also get a headache and start crying for no reason...?

 

Zero can't forget what happened  **that night**. Just as expected, X doesn't know whatever they've done together. Zero isn't sure if he should delete the memory and simply keep the sensory data for future preference. He decided not to.  _Zero kept it and habits begin to change._   

 

> "X. What are you doing?" Zero warned, but he didn't pull away as X pressed her lips against his. The sensation was pleasant, similar to the intake of a newly created energen. X realized what she did and buried her face on his chest. "Nothing... Where's Sigma?"
> 
> " ~~You don't need him.~~  He's out cold. What do you need from him?" Zero whispered, entering the garden area. They're close. X shook her head, heating up. "Colonel?"
> 
> "Why don't you trust me?" Zero reached the dorm and as expected, the halls were empty.
> 
> "I don't want to hurt him." X said, sounding really miserable and she sounds like she's having difficulty in her voice box.

 

It starts with an innocent act of forgetting. Exiting with only a bath towel underneath and sometimes nothing at all (with the brunette present in the room), waking up late and rushing in the bathroom before the meeting (taking a shower with a startled brunette) and taking X's snack from her hands (licking the dribble of liquified energy from X's mouth). 

 

> "No one will know. Just tell me what you need." Zero didn't understand the hold-up, even if he could extract the name of that godforsaken suitor of his roommate. Now is not the time. X was overheating and squirming in his arms.
> 
> "I...I..." X was clearly blushing in embarrassment and Zero walked towards the hallway, few feet away from their room. The alcohol only causes X to lose memory and act without prior thinking. The latter will eventually fade away, but the former will constantly remain. It's a bug. Something that can be used.
> 
> "I need the toxins out of my system." X made a very sensible statement. Sigma did drug her and she's also taken so much unwanted liquids in her system- X confessed. "I need to dilute the material and most orthodox methods are inefficient."
> 
> "What's the method you want everyone but me to do?" Zero placed X down and he stood beside her bed. X curled beside her pillow, covering her face. "Sex. I need to have sex with someone and you are the last reploid I want to have sex with."

 

Then from intentional forgetfulness, Zero began intentionally looking forward to meeting X. Through some unknown means, as long as Zero or X decides to wander, the two will eventually meet. The locations they choose to stay are often isolated, which works well for Zero.  _If a reploid does find X first then Zero will mark them._ If X decides to stay in one area, Zero only needed to rely on his senses and preference. 

 

> "..." Zero stared at X, stating the obvious. "You won't remember."
> 
> "But you will." X peeked up, disgruntled. "Fetch Colonel or Dynamo..."
> 
> "And have them as your fuck-buddy?" Zero wasn't pleased at the notion. X stared at Zero, stunned he knew the word.  _Of course he knew. Zero did his research._  Zero begins unbuckling his belt, internally cursing Storm for letting them all wear formal. "If it's only once then I'll do it. I'll delete the memory right after you."
> 
> "B-but Iris." X didn't move, didn't want to move her clothes but that wasn't a problem since Sigma had already unbuttoned the top and tore her skirt. X didn't care about her appearance, more worried about other matters. "Won't she-?"

 

Meetings eventually involved a lot of physical interaction. Zero wasn't satisfied with only eye contact or intellectual conversations, he needed to touch X. To close the distance between them in case X decides to retreat, Zero strategically removed the obstacles in their room. Outside, Zero would sit beside X and let her lean on him.

 

> "Like I said. No one will know." Zero dropped the human attire, grimacing at how vulnerable he felt at this moment. _Hm. Zero had never made love with anyone before. Kissing. Yes. Iris' kisses were pleasant and always on the cheek, but nothing more._ Zero placed one knee on X's bed, creeping close to the sick reploid. "Are you ready?"
> 
> "Do you even want to do this?" X asked. Zero wanted to say  **No.**  He did not want to do this, but the thought of having Sigma or any other reploid on X's bed and taking X at her weakest was intolerable. _Zero can't even fathom to explain his irritation when he sees X enjoying herself under the presence of other male reploids._ The crimson reploid answered, choosing to keep this oddity to himself. "I read and watched how to have sex, but I've never done it."
> 
> "So you did look into porn." X giggled at his confession and yelped when Zero pushed her down on her back. Emerald eyes glowing, X asked as Zero tore her bandages on her cleavage area. "Z-zero?"
> 
> "Do you want me to clean you after I'm done?" Zero offered, scanning the body. Yes. She's heating up. Her core's running in full power trying to fight off whatever the wretched Commander placed in the already noise-inducing drinks.

 

Even in sleep, Zero needs to hold X in his arms. He secretly starts a fight just to destroy X's bed so she can sleep on his bed. Blankets weren't needed here if Zero wanted X to cuddle him. Gifts from any male reploid became blacklisted by the crimson reploid, causing Zero to buy better equipment or item to support X's needs.

 

>  "If you _shoot_ in me then yes." X had one arm held by the blonde, but she didn't make any movement with how painful her entire body felt. It's like she's experiencing what Dr. Cain calls a  **High Fever**. X heaved, partially closing her eyes. "Sigma must really miss me."
> 
> "Miss you enough to kill you?" Zero growled, not letting go as he connects a wire from his earpiece to X. Zero knew connecting with others intimate, but he needed to do this to watch over X's vitals. _It's too low._ She's drained and X could probably be able to finish off a two boxes of Lifesaver's supplies.
> 
> 'No. Don't let her replenish. Finish her.' A voice in line with his directive whispered, but Zero refused to obey. _He can't let X die. X is important. Even if X hates him, she understands him._ He wants to see her and talk to her every day.
> 
> "I'm pretty sure you'll celebra-" X's words were cut off as Zero kissed her. Zero didn't want to admit, but the signals running across their lips and the sensation of the other's skin against his felt pleasant. Sparks exchanged, Zero opted to nibble her lower lip, lifting one of X's legs to get closer to the body.

 

Zero had also begun making plans in case X has nothing to do. He doesn't know who X's crush was (though he has an inkling), but Zero didn't want X to see  **him**. X didn't deserve someone who can't appreciate her efforts. When X finally moved on, Zero wants to be the one she clings onto. He is X's friend. X ~~can and~~ should rely on him.

 

> ' **Promise me you'll delete this. I don't want to talk about this.** ' X sent the message as Zero lets go of her wrist to raise her head. X wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the blonde decided to slip his tongue out to try french kissing.  _An experiment. X believes Zero did this to experiment._  X raised her legs, straddling the other's waist/hip (X's mind can't focus on the task) and pushing her lower body forward to graze the other erogenous point. Zero shuddered and X combed through Zero's hair, feeling the other's scalp. ' **You never ejaculated?** '
> 
> ' **Of all the times you had to not go commando, it had to be today.**' Zero cursed as being connected meant he gets to share his roommate's sensitivity. _So what if he hadn't used his mod? There was no opportunity to use it. He won't die if he doesn't use it._ Zero removes his arm from the leg, already clamping and grinding against his mod. Zero pulls away from the kiss, lowering to take a bite against her skin to release some of the stress down on the nodes on the side of her neck. X gasped, but she could have also reacted that way when Zero opted to tear her underwear. X scolded Zero internally, but her external voice was more on moaning as Zero decided to taste the energen stored in her chest compartment as he prepared her entrance. ' **T-that was F-ferham... Stop! I-I can't think straight!** '
> 
> ' **You don't have to.** ' Zero messaged, too busy hacking and having X reveal everything to him while thrusting his fingers and readying for the final act. X was squirming, overheating and tearing up at his ministrations. X was crying and Zero didn't feel bad. In spite of everything he did, X lowered her defenses and entrusted her fate in front of him. _She's not giving up, but she's submitting herself to him._ The thought of having X offer the same to any other male reploid made Zero realize he wants to break her, to remind her how cruel the world is. However, he also wants her to want him, to look at him and seek his aid.  ~~ **He should be the only one X needs.**~~  If X won't remember this moment then Zero will let her body remember. ' **Scream for me.** '
> 
> Zero didn't hold back and he got what he wanted. X screamed, nails digging down his back as Zero continued abusing her receptors. _Pain intermingled with pleasure, no one could hear her cries._ Music to his ears, Zero loved how her thought process went into scrambles. Toes curling, head pulled back, X begged but she could only say his name. Over and over, everything X did pulled Zero closer to the edge. X's system couldn't determined whether to ask him to stop or continue. Zero helped with the decision, erasing the option stop. If he didn't want **this**  to stop, X shouldn't either.  ~~Why hadn't he done this earlier?~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Zero covers her mouth, kissing her full in the mouth as they both came. He wasn't content. How could he be content? X wasn't content. She did kiss him and her system still hasn't gotten rid of the substance. ~~~~ ~~That means he can continue right?~~  Zero raised her a bit higher, eyes clouded with desire as he sent a soothing message at the exhausted android. ' **I'll take care of you.** '

 

However, Zero couldn't help dream about  **that moment**. Zero has moments of wanting to relive  **that night**. When he was done with X at that night, she was bleeding and sleeping so peacefully. Everything about her drove him mad, taking her to the bathroom only to repeat the deed. **It wasn't good enough.** Nothing was being received in their connection and he wanted to hear X break in both ways. He has never wanted to take someone apart and mold them back together except for X. To want someone this badly... Zero couldn't do this to anyone.

  

>   ~~He needs to have X.~~

 

This want to kill, to love, to break, to care for... It had to be X ~~or whoever he chooses will go insane~~.


	19. Don't trust *** Narrative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what's more dangerous, being in love or not wanting to fall in love?
> 
> Sorry but being madly in love is like a rollercoaster. It's not always at the top.

"You're acting weird Zero. Something wrong?" X asked as she leaned at the edge of her bed. Zero's been acting odd lately. X couldn't pinpoint the reason, but she's confident that Zero is keeping a secret. A file that's causing a huge change over crimson reploid's actions. X didn't know what that would be but the reploid's gotten more affectionate. No. He's gotten more attentive  _like a predator over its prey._ X didn't know how to feel, watching Zero sleep on the bed.

"..." Zero didn't respond, but X knew there are moments when she wakes up to find him in her bed. Sometimes, she wakes up to see Zero hooking up and finding comfort in her thought processes. It was odd ~~. It was terrifying~~  how Zero would lull her to sleep even when she wakes up from a memory regarding a genocide. She knows the connection would allow one to see their memories, but Zero didn't respond like other reploids. Wrong. _Of course she's wrong._  Zero never says anything but his eyes would glow in the dark and he'd smile. Zero was strange. X couldn't trust him.

 

_...But X didn't do anything about it._

 

X found herself strange for not being alerted of the threat, no longer waking up at the incoming presence of the crimson reploid. In fact, her system welcomes him as if something happened between them... ~~That can't be right.~~ Zero told her she got drunk and they went to bed. Nothing had happened in the hotel except nearly having sex with Sigma.  ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~Zero is so innocent. Who does he think she is, a child?~~  Well... At least Zero slept longer with her by his side and even acting more humane than the previous months. He's less cold, but still the calculative douche he is, towards their peers and more responsive to the request of relief. X should stop overthinking about this android. He's the reason why she's single.

"Are you really not used to having a roommate?" X teased, scanning for any movement. "Heh. Don't worry about it. I don't break promises. I'm gonna go persuade Axl to play with me tonight. Sleep tight."

As soon as X got off and went to the door, X felt a hand grab onto her wrist and she knew Zero was awake.

 

* * *

 

"If you knew I was awake then don't say that." Zero frowned as X looked over her shoulder towards the male.

"Which part, the former where I actually care for your reputation or the latter where I'm going to play with Axl?" X wants to ask what really happened that night but Zero keeps omitting something important. There has to be something that happened. 'Why else did I wake up with a clean bed and bathroom?'

"The latter. It's the new game isn't it?" Zero has also been converted into being a gamer, much to X's displeasure.

"Yes but you have class-" X drawled and Zero scoffed. "You never checked the records anymore, do you?"

"No. Oh." X didn't think Zero would send her his ID and password to check his grades. X made a soft _ahh_ sound before making a coherent reply. "How did you do that?"

"Study and not skipping class." Zero replied as if that was the only thing he could do during his free time.

 

"You used my method of learning." X scrunched her face, recalling this was the same aloof popular athlete who required help in _human culture_.

"You helped me understand humanity." Zero wasn't denying it. He took a step forward, tugging X away from the door knob. "Play with me?"

"Will you let me skip class?" X asked in return and Zero nodded.

"Ok. Let's play then." X smiled, but her gaze kept steady. Zero didn't want her to leave. He was monitoring her but why would he let her skip class. 'I can't understand him!'

"I'll set it up." Letting go, Zero _smiled_ and it actually made her processors froze. 'It was an actual real smile. The one connected with the emotion of happiness.'

"..." X didn't see that before and she might be able to understand the Zero fangirls if this keeps up- The soft laughter of Iris enters her mind and X redirected her focus on the consequences and cons.

 

**X didn't want that.**

 

To fall in love with her enemy, the one who caused her metaphysical heart to break, was unacceptable. Zero was also wanted by hundreds of students and reploids and what is she to take that opportunity of happiness away?  _X couldn't watch anyone suffer anymore._

"X. Want to be player one or two?" Zero asked as he already set the console, looking at her with that fond gaze.

"P-player one. Sorry. I was thinking again." X walked towards the screen. Seeing that this infatuation was a fleeting thought  _something she should have prevented when she noticed the symptoms with Axl_ , X deleted it without second thought. X vowed, wearing her mask of cheers and chatting with the vice president of her class about the game mechanics.

 

'I will not fall in love with you.'


	20. Sleeping in Someone's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is conflicted.

When Zero returned from his part-time job (as an assistant to the police) and unintentionally spending time with Iris and her brother, Zero found X lying on a blue beanbag and munching on nuts.

"..." Zero closed the door behind him, locking it and walking inside to note an old-fashioned telecommunication medium on their table featuring two humans. It was a movie...

"Can I watch with you?" Zero asked, pausing when he realized that he asked the wrong question. He doesn't even know the movie. He was supposed to ask why X was watching- no. That was irrelevant as well, but X will let him watch right?

"You... Want to watch the movies with me?" X was also confused, staring back at her roommate. "This is a romcom movie marathon. Don't you have something to do on Sunday?"

 

"Romcom?" Zero searched the movies labelled under  **Romantic Comedy**. Oh. Zero walked closer, more preoccupied on X because whatever X did in their room should be his concern. "When did you start watching?"

"When you left." X looked back, aware Zero searched the movie category. Trying to reach for her wireless headphones on the floor, X answered. "Right. You're a light sleeper. Let me-"

"It's fine. I want to watch with you." Zero went over and sat on the huge beanbag with the brunette. Maybe it was for the snack or maybe to surprise his friend... 'They're friends right? Friends do this.'

"You hate romcom." X stated as Zero opened an E-can and sipped it.

 

"I never watched any movie." Zero stared at X resting beside him with that shirt stating  **I'm your Task Manager**.  ~~Zero didn't think he'd laugh when he saw X wear the shirt.~~  

"Right. You BS my questions." X inched away, voice filled with remorse. She didn't think her words made Zero want to defend himself, continuing with an indifferent tone before he spoke. "Well.. You're free to do whatever."

"..." Zero stared at the screen, thinking how to redeem himself to her. What he did in the past was justifiable. X was a stalker and a stranger so he shouldn't be bluntly honest...  _But X isn't any of those titles now._

In the next few minutes, Zero found himself averting his gaze from the screen towards X.

"..." The brunette was hugging a bowl of nuts, emerald eyes focused on the screen and her back touching his right arm due to his weight bringing X closer to his area. She took a bath yet she didn't smell like her usual products.

 

"You used my shampoo." Zero laid his head down, still watching his roommate as he stated this.

"Reploid shampoo is catered to both genders." X threw some nuts in her mouth, still focused on the screen. "And I ran out of shampoo. Had to use something. I'll pay you back later."

"Hmm." Zero didn't argue, not telling X how she's slowly coming closer to him as he moved his body to face her.  _Zero's senses heighten, requesting access._  Fine. X used his stuff because she's too lazy to get out of the room. 'Makes sense.'

"You're only wearing a shirt." Zero scanned X, finding no other item worn but the gigantic shirt. Ah. She's also wearing those cotton panties. Easy to tear- Zero looked back towards the face.

"No problem in that." X replied and Zero stared at X already crushing (No. Covering. X isn't heavy at all) his arm and bumping his stomach. Zero really feels like X was asking for sexual harassment, but he talked with Vile and the purple hunter did say X preferred walking nude...  _Not helpful._

"How many movies have you viewed?" Zero asked, raising his arm and grabbing some of the nuts in the bowl. X lets him, too focused at the finale.

"This is my sixth." X rubbed her eyes with a towel, sniffing. Zero raised an eyebrow, slowly placing an arm on X's back and inching her closer to him. "You're malfunctioning because of a romcom?"

"Just watch the movie damn it." X cursed and Zero looked back at the screen.

 

...

 

"We're reploids. We can easily replace our body parts if necessary." Zero looked back at X after the credits start rolling.

"You have little to no empathy." X moved away from him again, searching for the remote. "You should try watching horror, action and suspense thriller movies. Most of the guys watch those things."

"What are your favorite movies?" Zero helped himself with some nuts. Horror. Would X hug him if she's scared or would she actually be the type to shoot the screen?

"Haven't decided yet." X fell off the beanbag and not even moving to stand up yet.

"Truth or lie?" Zero inquired, hogging the beanbag as X stood up to search for another flash drive. It seems the panty has laces. Zero now wants to manipulate X's wardrobe. Maybe he could make a situation where X has no choice but to wear the nightgown? Yes. That would feel nice to hold.

"Truth. I have yet to find my favorite... They all seem good." X unplugged her black USB and plugged a grey USB, turning around to see the crimson Hunter taking up most of the space. X heaved, covering her face with one hand. "I wish reploids can grow fat."

 

"You can modify reploids to look fat or give them a body heavily dependent on adsorption. Case in point, look at Double and his heavy plated armor in his default mode. That type of technology is expensive and constant filtration and temperature checks are required. He must be based from the Yellow Demon." Zero stated, not moving as X pushed him for space on one side. "You can lie on me. I don't mind."

"No way. You're wearing armor. (Zero looked at his armor and moved to give X some space.) I knew I should've brought another beanbag!" X muttered under her breath, finally able to get some room to lie on and pulled out a fresh bag under her bed (Zero will take note of that). Slapping the bag on Zero's armored chest, X stated as she grabbed for the remote. "Fill it."

"More Romcom?" Zero asked as the next set of Romcom movies began. Zero moved to accommodate X further for the sake of having X to, once again, sink into his arms.

"Yup. If you're tired then go to bed." X responded, watching the protagonist exit her car. Zero sighed, eating more of the nuts.

* * *

 

It's already 3 AM and Zero knew the movies sucked with their naive protagonist and unrealistic endings so why is he even watching this? Light. Maybe it's because the content is monotone to the point he's finished the entire food storage of his roommate? Or... Zero contracted X's laziness. 'No. Laziness can't be contracted. Urk.'

"..." X has her eyes partially closed, still watching the screen and not caring if she was crushing Zero.

"How long is your movie marathon?" Zero inquired, eyes half-closed and partially hugging X with his arms as he dropped the bowl on her side of the room. If there was one thing Zero knew, it was that X is a soft and lovely hug pillow.

 

"Until the movie list ends. It'll be done at four... I think." X didn't recharge for the whole week nor did she visit Lifesaver. X did sleep a lot, kept skipping class to play her games and wandered around the school premises. She also cried a lot in the past few hours, sometimes laughing and then back to crying. She's using so much energy just by being expressive.

"Idiot." Zero murmured, perfectly fine resting his chin on X's shoulder or having his legs clamp on X's own or even breathing close to X's ear. "You won't make it with your current energy."

"I will." X answered, moving a bit to the left so she could see the movie more. "If you hate watching then go. I'm not forcing you."

"I'm all right." Zero lied and he wanted to shout at himself for actually saying that. X wasn't Iris. She won't get disappointed if he flat out insult her... So why did- he see a flash of error when X moved her face to face him. Oh. That jolted him awake.

 

"Sure?" X was one point five centimeters away from his face. Zero didn't speak, too stunned at the moment. He didn't even move, unsure what to do in this situation  _but he wants to kiss her_.

"Hm." X turned away and yet Zero noticed he nearly shifted his hand into a buster at the sudden attack?  _Action_. It's either he kiss her or fight her to obtain submission.

"Are you sleepy?" Zero waited for his core to chill down, halting the production of stimulants since it was too early to train and kill something.  ~~He has no right to take her... Yet.~~  'I was caught off guard. That's all. Rust. X wouldn't notice my core right? She's too cut off...Right?'

"..." X wasn't responding, resting on the side with her back facing him. Zero looked at the time, '3:30... Close enough.'

Reaching for the remote, Zero turned the Television off and looked back at the snoozing brunette. He could remove his arm and leg under her and head to his bed, but he might lose his sense of sleep. Maybe he can sleep here and get off before anyone sees them-

 

"..." X turned, snuggling against him. X was so close and he didn't find that a bad thing. Dynamo did say X is a heavy sleeper when the mercenary tried to teach the crimson hunter how to play the guitar.  ~~It's either Zero is very bad or he plays off tune. Either way. Zero sucks but not for long.~~

'Three hours.' Zero set the timer as he closed his eyes. He can feel X rubbing her face near his neck, humming and liking the warmth from his core. Zero smiled to himself, entering sleep mode.

 

...

 

'Scrap. Why is it 7 AM? Did I postpone the alarm when I woke up?' Zero thought as he rebooted to find himself hugging X. Zero stared at X who is still dead asleep. 'What was I doing last night? Right. Watching movies. The movies aren't worth remembering...'

"..." Zero remained on the beanbag, contemplating on his next agenda. He could train, explore the city, hang out with Storm or Iris... Or anyone in his phone number. It's not like him to stay inside... Even if he gets to be with X.  ~~He has to flourish the friendship between them before he can take the next step.~~

"..." Zero zoned out for a while, feeling X against his body.

 

Around 8AM, Zero decided to move out of the beanbag and placed a blanket over the frowning reploid.

"Why are you sensitive?" Zero told to the sleeping android.

"♪~" X smiled, snuggling under his blanket and Zero can't help lean down and press his lips against hers.

'!' Zero pulled back, realizing what just happened. It happened too fast and why did he do it?  ~~That was reckless. What if X hates him for that? Zero can't have X hating him.~~

 

"I... need a bath." Zero walked towards the bathroom, taking his armor off. Zero entered the bathroom, checking what's wrong with him. 'It's probably because of that memory... But I don't want to forget it... It felt... Good.'


	21. Wanting some time with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semester ends faster than one would like.
> 
> Good and bad thing... :)

'Why is X avoiding me?' Zero frowned, patrolling the hallway. It's not the usual aversion. If it did then Zero would see her already.

"Hi Zero!" A female waved but Zero ignored her. No. X was avoiding him through chores. _Chores were unpredictable._ They came from other reploids that weren't in sync with his line of thinking.

'Last place.' Zero opened the wooden doors, scanning the corridor. X could be anywhere and he wouldn't know. He didn't think this would become a problem since he still sees X every night (for sparring sessions) and morning, but something is amiss. He just knows 'but what is it?'

 

*Thud!

 

"R-reaally?" X groaned, recovering faster than Zero to pick the papers. Zero didn't think he'd bump against X, but everything was possible.

"S-sorry." Zero helped the brunette, looking up to see X wearing glasses? It has thick black rims and the lens have additional webpages popping out aside from her optics.  _An accessory?_  Zero grimaced, realizing it was another medium to do work. "Multitasking?"

"Lifesaver needs help segregating the students' files." X received the paper files from Zero, fixing her lenses. "Why are you here, check-up?"

"Later." Zero doesn't trust doctors in general, even if they're reploids and friends with X. Zero asked, "I was wondering what you think of me?"

"..." X looked at Zero, surprised. Zero is too. That wasn't the question he wanted to say. However, the list of questions in his head sounded romantic. This was the only one considered to be ambiguous in nature.

 

"You want **me** to tell **you**... What I think of you?" X wondered when Zero asked out of the blue. Standing in one of the rooms of the med bay, X replied. "You're a friend and roommate. Now... If you excuse me, I need to help Lifesaver."

"Is that all?" Zero felt unsatisfied with the answer, trailing behind X as she walked into an empty room. X looked over her shoulder, placing the documents down. "What else do I need to say?"

"What stage am I in our friendship?" Zero's rambling but he has to do it. He wants to keep talking to X. He needs an excuse to be with her. Zero wondered, "How hard is it to erase me from your RAM?"

"Level 1 friend."  _Is X blurting whatever comes to mind or is she the one who needs to visit Lifesaver_ _? Zero understands if X answered three since they meet each other every day but level one would mean she sees him as a stranger._   _But then, if X does have a different method of grading friendship then does that mean X has other roommate experiences aside from him? The thought of X smiling and hugging another 'roommate' made_ Zero took another step to go behind the clueless student.

 

"Unfortunately, it might take a month to erase you-?" Labeling the folders, X saw a pair of hands resting on the table. Even if nothing was touching her physically, her system warned proximity _to high threat_ inches away. 'Curse sensitivity. What is Zero planning this time?'

"I don't get you." X fully turned to face Zero, curious why Zero didn't pull away. Parted lips, the swordsman wants to say something but no words came out.

"..." Centimeters apart when she stood straight, X placed her free hand on Zero's armor and pushed the combat-droid gently. X asked, "I answered truthfully. Do you want me to lie?"

"No. I just..." Zero couldn't say everything, staring at her intently. X found it odd. It was unlike the quick-witted reploid. 'It's probably my glasses.'

"No need to comment. I get you." X snickered, moving away with the newly labeled file folders. Exiting the room, X heard footsteps following her.

 

"Anything else?" X looked over her shoulders, curious why Zero's still trailing her. "Is it the notes, broken trainer buster or-"

"I wanted to ask if you have time to try the experimental mission?" Zero offered, wishing X would stop for just a second and stay in one place. _Why is she constantly moving?_  This was the only alternative option left without breaking character. _It's as if she's chasing after time._  It's two hours after the human assigned breaks and too far for dinner. 'What am I talking about? X never accepts my invitations even if I'm paying for everything.'

"For the extra credits..." X mused with a distant voice. Her pace increased minutely and Zero understood this as the reploid's way of retreat. He's seen this so many times whenever X is cornered by a group or even a close associate.

"We can do it after dinner." Zero didn't want the reploid to say no. It's been so long since they last talk without any agenda, even if it's for thirty minutes. The conversations they have is always idle chat before getting cut off by a fight or by exhaustion after their fight or the need to prepare for the start of class. "Or any other day, as long as it's before the finals."

 

* * *

 

 

"Z?" X reached the end of the hallway, leaning on the door to stare at the blonde. From bottom to top, X didn't know the reason for Zero's proposal. Zero is already running to enter the dean's list even without the incentive. There's also the question why Zero would choose her of all navigators or hunters to team up with. If they team up, the results would be either too ideal _unless they play around_ or not take it seriously _and cheating the professor's thesis_. 'Sigma is right. Zero might as well be an A-Class Hunter without any preliminary tests.'

"I'm sorry." Both knew what that meant. The conversation is now over so why is Zero in the pose of wanting to start a compromise?

'I don't have much time left for this.' X pushed the door with her shoulder, turning away from her roommate to greet the doctor. "Lifesaver. I got the files organized."

"Good. The next task is- Zero?" The white-and-green colored reploid stared at Zero who promptly walked away.

"..." The school doctor stared at X who walked inside and he requested. "If you can bring Zero over and let him have his check-up, I would come with you to that anime con."

 

"Did you follow my social media account?" X teased, placing the folder down. "Which one and how did you find out?"

"I learned it by accident, browsing game plays online..." Lifesaver returned to his screen, typing.

"Never knew you were the type to...?!" X leaned close, scrutinizing the data. "Scrap. I have to talk to Sigma later."

"For the best..." Lifesaver had data from his colleague within Repliforce. The virus is mutating. That was never a good sign. X cursed, "How the rust is **that** mutating? It's beyond what I calculated."

"You might need to reenter the field." Lifesaver didn't sound happy, but it's to be expected. X did resign because she couldn't handle the bloodshed.

"I don't mind." X's answer made Lifesaver turn his chair. X laughed, joking. "I needed an excuse to get away from him, after all."

 

"X..." Lifesaver pets X's head, heaving. "No one can survive alone, not even you."

"I'll give you a call. You'll be my therapist.." X continued to joke, moving away as she realized that maybe... "If you're alive."

"Don't be too grim. I'll be here." Lifesaver promised.

 

"Sure." X took another step back. X reached for the door, smiling as she bid goodbye. "I'll go make that call now."


	22. But someone moves on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they can/can't.
> 
> Then Storm and Blast to the rescue~

"Ah... Sorry. I'm already paired with Colonel." X scratched her cheek with her index finger as X refused to establish eye contact with the swordsman. Axl was even absent on that day, something about a cold. "How about Iris? She's free. Go for it Z! I'm sure you two have synergy!"

 

"..." Zero looked at Colonel and nodded.  _Take care of her._  Colonel nodded back before walking with X. However...

'It's the fourth to the last session...' Zero knows this thought is unreasonable, especially when X is better as a hunter and real life would order the blue bomber to take up a buster. 'But is it wrong to choose my preselected partner?'

 

> X... She recently cancelled their spar for other matters. He also had to wake up in earlier hours just to see X going out, unable to sleep until he sensed her return to their room. Obtaining secret missions from her  ~~god-forsaken~~  father, X is allowed to skip class and be out of his reach.
> 
> Yet... Every time he sees X in the university or even outside, she's with someone and they always take her away from him. How long has it been since he held her hand or talked with her?  _Zero finds himself losing his place in X's life._
> 
> That should be a good thing... X will leave after this semester.  _X promised she won't come back._  X is probably preparing him to get used to her absence
> 
> ~~So why did his chest hurt?~~

 

"Zero? Are you okay?"

 

"?" Zero blinked and noticed Iris looking right at him. She's concerned, frowning as she leaned close.

"I'm fine." Smiling at Iris, Zero noticed from his periphery that X tugged Colonel's arm. 'Why is she smiling?'

"Don't overexert yourself all right?" Iris puffed her cheek, frowning at her partner. "You've been skipping sleep, haven't you?"

"No." Zero lied as he focused back on Iris, unable to tell her of those times he worry X might not return one day  _and just die in the battlefield_. "If this will reassure you, I'll head to a recharge pod after class."

"Hm~ Okay." Iris sighed. Zero clenched his hands to fists, wishing he had never met X in the first place. He's losing his composure, acting odd even towards his own associates. 'X isn't worth all this.'

"Let's go Zero." Iris tapped Zero's shoulder before heading to her area.

"Hn." The smile couldn't be maintained when Zero saw the two chat happily meters away.

 

' **I don't want to lose her.** '

 

> As soon as X leaves the university, Zero is sure X would cut all ties with him.
> 
> If he does visit her residence, the blue reploid would notice and choose to move.  _It's not hard persuading Sigma since the Commander wants X all to himself. If_  Zero decides to work for the Maverick Hunters, Sigma would deprive him on seeing X.  _Zero would only be signing himself into another cage_.
> 
> The worst part is the moments he'll lose from X. They wouldn't have any commonality anymore. They're really just associates at best.

 

"Hey Z. You okay?" Another hunter called out. Zero turned to the direction, staring at his friend Blast Hornet.

"I'm fine." [His chest is aching, vision glitching and temperature dropping but there appears to be no error in his system... He should be fine.]

"If you say so." Blast Hornet decides he'll talk to Storm Eagle about this.

"Tsk." Skepticism. Zero can't believe he's failed yet again. Zero shut his eyes, taking a breather. 'Ignore. Ignore and shove this unnecessary feeling aside. Remember your goals Zero...'

 

[58 DAYS TO GO]

 

* * *

  

"How did you find me?" X turned around, standing on top of a building and holding a spreadsheet containing personal information.

"Same organization, I'm one of the Captains and Blast Hornet is one of your subordinates." Storm Eagle landed beside her, followed by Blast Hornet. "We need to talk about your school life."

"School.." X blinked, surprised to hear Storm Eagle speak about irrelevant matters unless..

 

"..." X frowned, looking at Blast Hornet. "Is anyone showing signs of becoming a Maverick there?"

"No. No one has shown signs there." Blast Hornet watched the blue hunter take a sigh of relief before glaring at Storm Eagle. The reploid buzzed at the avian, "I thought we're going to talk about Zero?!"

"Shh! I got this." Storm Eagle reassured but Blast Hornet was having none of that. It's not helpful how X is his superior.

> Due to the sudden betrayal of the Zeroth Commander who collaborated with a terrorist group  ~~information leakage~~ , X had no choice but to terminate the reploid  _under the order of the Council_. Whether the hunters like it or not, X will fill in the vacant position until Sigma gets another reploid to appoint.

"X. Did you notice anything off with Zero, not in a Maverick sort of way?" Blast Hornet watched X look back at her notes. All interest is thrown out of the window. X _in this mode_ won't give a bolt on matters other than work. Blast Hornet took steps forward, holding X's shoulder to call her attention. "Only for the past week?"

"I'm busy." X stated. "I have no time for that."

"Can't you at least try to recall? Commander Sigma is planning to recruit Zero once he graduates." Storm Eagle honestly have no idea what X did, but Zero's lost his drive. Zero is back to being a cold calculating soloist with an additional ice wall. 'And is X feigning ignorance or did Zero commit a sin against her?'

 

"..." For Storm Eagle's sake, the android checks her memory bank. She recalls Zero observing her and trying to initiate conversation when the blonde should be sleeping or be doing other things. X replied. "Zero wants to participate in my missions... I can't let him because it's dangerous and he could get infected."

"...." Storm Eagle face palmed and Blast Hornet bowed his head in disbelief. It was Blast Hornet who muttered, "I can't believe this..."

"I don't understand." X grimaced. It's bad enough she can't uncover the Mastermind of these outbreaks. Now she has to figure out what's wrong with Zero.

 

"Zero lo-" Blast Hornet's mouth got covered by a hand. Storm Eagle looks at Blast Hornet and gave him the  _trust me_ expression. Blast Hornet nodded hesitantly.

"Zero is worried about you." Storm Eagle has a great start. "But it's not just Zero, the entire school body notices your queer actions. Your enemies will be surprised if you do graduate on time. (Blast Hornet wished he had a jaw. 'That is not what I meant!') Your actions also bring uncertainty which will ultimately affect those around you, especially your friends."

' **That is not what we agreed on!** ' Blast Hornet shook the eagle. Storm Eagle PMed back, ' **This is the best way. We can't have X realize Zero got a 'thing' with her. Sure. We both agreed Iris x Zero is the best pairing, but Zero will kill us if he finds out we're here with X of all reploids.**'

 

"I see." X blushed, forgetting about her friends or somewhat friends? The Council is the type to check the reploid's background and associates before employment. X did a full bow in front of the two, apologizing. "My apologies. If I had known sooner then I would have searched for a solution to the issue."

"Please tell me you won't consult Commander Sigma." Blast Hornet is pretty sure nothing good ever happens when you put Zero and Sigma together.  _Okay. The insect-based reploid knows what Storm Eagle is trying to do._  If they can persuade X to see that her school life will intermingle with work then X will have to give in.

"I have to." X stood back up, confused. "The Maverick outbreaks are causing too much disturbances that all Irregular hunter organizations must mobilize, prepare and eliminate threat."

 

"Look. We all know that. What we're asking is that you allot some time on school for your studies. Pretend you're still a student." Blast Hornet gets a nudge from Storm Eagle who shook his head. ' **Ordering X isn't the answer. You have to let her figure things out.'**

"Lives are at stake. I cannot jeopardize them over-" X is countered by Storm Eagle.

"Your actions might also cause certain individuals to investigate your activities." Storm Eagle pointed out. "Surely you understand the risks."

 

"I-I do..." X shifts her feet, looking down. She knows who they're referring to  ~~maybe.~~  "I just... I didn't think I wouldn't be able to solve this crisis.."

"..." Both male reploid stared at her. X pouted, not meaning to risk his life to the virus. "I-I admit I might have committed an err and made him w-worried for my well-being, but I still need to discuss this with Sigma."

'Oh for crying out loud.' Blast Hornet is pretty sure Zero will eventually place Sigma in his blacklist. It's too obvious how Zero's focus redirects to X every time she enters the vicinity.

 

"Good." Storm Eagle looked at Blast Hornet. ' **See? Solved the issue.** '

' **Who is the he X is referring to?**' Blast Hornet inquired because he isn't used to X suddenly acting hesitant and worried. ' **Don't tell me it's still Axl** '

"If you can, please comfort Colonel. I don't want him to worry-?!" X yelped when Blast Hornet picked X up from her feet.

"For Asimov ***********!" The insect screamed profanities as Storm Eagle was too late to stop the Maverick Hunter from throwing X off the building.

 

"Nooo...Oh well." Storm Eagle looked down to see X turned and landing to the ground without injury. Storm Eagle looked at Blast Hornet. "Blast. You can't expect X, who is a hundred percent a sentimental sap, to know who we're talking about."

"Zero deserves better!" Blast Hornet wished he could tell Zero about X's working habits as his superior, but no~ Freaking rules and secrecy. "Damn. So X likes Colonel?"

"Colonel is a high ranking officer of the Repliforce. It's only natural X assumes we're talking about him." Storm Eagle heaved. "I'm sure whatever Zero is experiencing is a phase. It will surely pass."

"If it doesn't?" Blast Hornet looked down to see X squinting at them.

"We punch Zero and tell him to take things slow." Storm Eagle declared. "That guy might decide on getting married. Even I'm not that quick to marry my girlfriend."

 

....

 

"Seriously.... Those two..." X muttered. "Shouldn't they be with Zero?"

'...' X pouted, looking at her phone. 'Speaking of Zero, I might as well try that experimental mission.'

 

* BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

 

"?" X blinked, surprised when she reached a dead line.

"Right." X laughed, realizing her incompetence. "Zero would already change his phone by this time... Maybe I should renew my membership with the Zero club?"

"Nah~" X yawned, walking back to HQ.


	23. The World Keeps Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a step back
> 
> ...and then...
> 
> Realize you loved for the sake of escaping harsh reality.
> 
>  
> 
> [Hahaha... Sorry but please don't forget that the outside world is a cruel place in this story.]

When X came back to school _after she emerged from Sigma's room_ , some things and people felt different.  _No one talked to her nor did they give her any information about anything._   _It's as if she got left behind._

 

"I can't wait for Teamwork Class!"

"I hope I get paired with Zero again~"

"Watch your mouth. Iris might hear you!"

 

"..." The reploid can't pinpoint it, but something was amiss. It baffled her not to know what it was, but... 'If it involves Love then I don't want to know.'

 

"Who is the lucky reploid you'll ask to the winter ball?"

"You already know but... I haven't asked her yet."

"W-what? Why not ask her as your dance partner then..."

 

'Winter ball. Everyone is noisy because of a fancy party?' Still sitting down after the teacher left, X listened to her classmates for any info. 'It's still November for chip's sake. Besides, we still have the test of courag-wait what?! First years can't join? That's cruel! Now I'll never be able to attend... Oh? There's a Hotspring visit on second semester... Argh! I hate being a freshman now.'

"Hey Z-?" X turned to the right, but Zero wasn't there. X looked around, unable to find the swordsman. 'That's strange. I swear Zero was here few seconds ago. He was never this fast to get some fresh air.'

 

"We should request the teacher to utilize her time for dancing."

"But she's human. She might not understand..."

"True... I know! We'll ask X. Hey X!"

 

'I wonder where he went...' X slumped on the desk, unsure who to talk to. Everyone seemed busy about this social event, even Vava of all reploids. Surely Zero won't give a zenny about it right? 'I know. I'll start theco-op project to pass the time. That would keep me busy right?'

 

"Why X?"

"The professors are always nice to X."

"Hey X? Can you ask in our stead?"

 

"Oh I (X fumbled through her words. She didn't understand anything but if this makes them happy then she'll do it.) I will do my best. Leave it you me." X smiled to the students as she stood up. Internally, X wondered. 'Is Z the type to skip class?'

 

"You're a lifesaver!"

"Thanks X!"

"Yeah X. Thanks."

 

"No prob." X muttered, walking out of the classroom. It was unfortunate how she couldn't access the **Zero Shrine** website. Now she has to search for the crimson reploid just to start the mission.

Also, the scent of the food brought by her classmates is starting to make her dizzy.

> Banned from the Drama club and Zero fanclub due to long absence and the lack of motivation, X was given an exception letter from the Maverick Hunters. All she had to do now is attend the Research club and Homeroom.

'Don't tell me Zero has different spawn areas based on the season?' X sighed, checking five different areas.. only to see no one. X bowed her head in exasperation. 'No contact nor leads... Why did I make a promise with that guy?'

'Surely, Iris will know!' X agreed to herself. The blue hooded female dashed to find Iris instead, searching for clues. If Iris doesn't know where he is then X will go to the next best leads.

 

...

 

'Ten minutes left before the final subject.' X huffed, resting her hand on the wall. 'No Iris and no Zero. Oh Light. Why is the world against me today? Now that I think about it, what is **Teamwork** class? Is that because of the recent execution failure during Operation... Scorpio? Yes. Last week's tragedy failed but not because of the reploids...It's mainly human interference. Pathetic.'

'Maybe I should call Blast instead?' X winced at the pain on her joints, removing her hand and carefully leaning on the wall. She could call Signas or Storm but they have girlfriends and it's rude to talk to guys on the phone. 'What if they have a girl with them? The female might get jealous. Blast is the best option!'

"This is why I hate being a female." X heaved, calling the reploid and checking his whereabouts. 'If Blast does have a girlfriend, I am confident that the girl won't mind if I coincidentally meet a male. A foolproof plan if I say so myself!'

'Who knows? Maybe Blast can explain to me what is going on here.' X dashed towards one of the garden spots. A lovers' site, but X didn't know that.

 

* * *

 

_Noise. Too much noise. How could anyone bear this frequency?_

 

'Was the noise created to block any surveillance device?' X covered her mouth, taking deep breaths as her vision flickered.  _Tired._ X didn't understand why an isolated area could be littered with EM radiation.

'Maybe reploids had sex here?' X found herself staring at a series of walls, nearly stumbling at the uneven floor. An abandoned garden for unknown purposes, this garden was a common place for reploids. 'Humans wouldn't come here due to the EM waves.'

'I'm too sensitive right now...' X looked back at her phone, reading the words  **Busy. Don't come.**

'But I'm almost there...' X recalled reploids emitting a certain wavelength upon sexual connections. The effects are varied but with the common scent of ozone lingering in the air.

> Usually, nanites kick in and repair the burned insulators or overheated equipment during post-coital sleep. However, some reploids don't feel fatigue at all. In fact, they're energized with the chemicals produced within the act.

"...?" X finally spotted her target, abandoning the thoughts regarding sex.

 

"Hey guys."  Walking towards them with her hand sliding on the walls as support, X went towards Storm and Blast. "Why are you behind the wall...?"

"..." Before the two would react, X pulled away from the wall to see Layer hanging out with Zero. X asked, looking back at the surprised duo. "Does that mean Zero will dance with Layer or are they lovers?"

"Y-you scared the processor out of me!" Blast hissed as Storm pulled X away from the two lover's sight.

"X. Shouldn't you be resting?" Storm Eagle whispered, looking at the reploid. "I heard from Flame Mammoth that you received corporal punishment."

"Wait when?" Blast Hornet looked at X. Wearing a blue long-sleeved hoodie with black jogging pants, X didn't look injured... "Why would you... Did you quit the mission?"

 

"I called the mission off because we weren't getting anywhere. The only way forward is to breach our promise of non-interference..." X admitted as Storm scanned her condition. X asked, looking back at Zero's area "So... Blast. Are you free for the experiment of our proof? I don't want to handle this ball and etchetera..."

"X. You're bleeding." Blast pointed at the bloody hand trail on the wall.

"?" X blinked, slowly looking at her hands. Yup. She was. X chuckled, "No choice. I abandoned an SA rank mission. The punishment should be severe."

 

"Let's go somewhere. We can't ruin Zero's moment." Storm suggested, leading the way for the two.

"True..." Blast looked back just in time to see Layer kiss Zero, but he followed his friends. X sighed, staring down to prevent an accident. "You shouldn't have."

"Commanders stick together, especially when you and I have seen the worst from each other. (Storm stopped at a bench area) How long is your rest?" Storm checked his bag for any medical supply in his bag. 'If Zero isn't injured, it's X. I should really double my supply.'

 

"I don't know. The Council was mad and Sigma couldn't do anything but obey..." X winced as Storm ordered her to lower her pants. X held onto Blast as Storm covered the injury with a thin synthesized sheet. "Do I say thank you then?"

"No need." Storm grimaced, aware X was crying as he fixed and melded the torn wires before using his nails to pinch the skin graft or alloy. 'A temporary fix.'

"Scrap. I don't want to be a Commander anymore." Blast watched X's tears fall as Storm tightened the wrapper around her leg. "Did you experience corporal punishment once Storm?"

 

"Yes..." Storm went back to his bag, preparing the ointment for the next set of injuries. Raising her pants, X steadily went down to sit on the bench.

"My team failed an S-Class mission and I offered myself to be solely responsible." Storm watched X carefully remove her shirt, seeing the synthesized skin removed to the point he can see the right joint and core generator of the other.

"They tore his wings." X responded in the eagle's stead, shuddering as Storm placed a gel on her wounds. A disinfectant to help the nanites on its work.  _A painful burning sensation._ X closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "I-in front of his own s-subordinates...!"

"A preventive to accepting too many missions." Storm paused when he saw the state of X's back.

 

"X. Hold onto the bench for a second." Storm asked X. "The device is slowing down your nanite production."

"G-go ahead.." X joked, feeling Storm holding the foreign stabbed item on her back.

"Wouldn't Storm get punished then?" Blast Hornet suddenly realized and Storm shrugged as he tried to get a good grip on the device.

"Yes but it's Commander Sigma who'll punish me and if the situation involves X then there wouldn't be any penalty." Storm thought the item wouldn't be so deep. 'Now or never.'

 

"!!!!" X couldn't help but scream... The device wasn't a straight point but multiple sharp endings.

"Oh beeep!" Hornet saw the device plucked out. The partially healed injury reopened, X dented the bench as more tears fell.

 

*Thunk.

 

"..." X kicked thin air as she struggled to contain herself. _Pain. Pain._ **The pain wasn't going away.** X couldn't couldn't _couldn't_.

"X. Look at me. (Storm let's X face him.) Breath X. Breathe and calm down for me." Storm requested as X experienced trauma on her tactile sensors. Blast stared at the device, commenting. "The rumors say the Council never punishes X harshly."

"The Council isn't partial, but the masses would start a riot if they saw the blue bomber tortured all because of a failed mission." Storm let's X pull away to vomit blood on the floor.

"The world is fucked-up." Blast capped today's lesson, staring at Storm holding X's hair up as she messed the floor. Blast looked around, hoping no one heard the blood-curdling scream few minutes back. "And I think Zero will find us soon. Just saying."

 

"He won't. Zero is already in your classroom." Storm checked the time. "You two will be ten minutes late."

"It's Teamwork anyways." Blast shrugged it off but X reacted strongly to this.

"W-we have t-to go." Grabbing her hoodie, X wore it and rubbed the blood dribble. Pale, X felt more dizzy but the issues are gone now. "I-I promised I'd ask the teacher!"

"You were dying just few minutes ago. Who cares about a promise?" Blast pointed out. He can already see the similarities between the two.

"P-please. Can you warp us Storm?" X pleaded, rubbing her eyes as she held onto Storm's shoulder. 'Just give me a few minutes... The pain will go away and I can keep pretending again.'

 

"You are a masochist." Storm heaved, picking both Blast and X. "You should be glad I'm still a Commander."

"I really think we should skip class." Blast suggested as the avian set them outside the classroom.

"Let's... go..." X held onto Blast, head bowed and breathing through her mouth. Storm PMed to Blast,  **Just do it. We can't have Zero relapse. He is doing so well even.**

 **Fine.** Blast entered the room and examined the room as X talked her way to the professor's heart.

 

*Ding!

 

'A wish list?' Blast received a link to write whatever he wants. 'A gift exchange. I should this to X-'

"Okay everyone! Change of setting." The professor clapped and the class was transferred to the gym. "You may practice dancing for the winter ball after you encode your wish list."

 

"Wait a sec! Why didn't the other profs do that when they let us out late?!"

"To torture us!"

"I knew it. X is a teachers' pet!"

 

'What the? Dancing?' Blast stared at X who leaned on his shoulder. Blast looked up at the professor who asked with a hopeful smile. "You don't mind being paired up with X, do you? Don't worry. Just comfort her and be a kind friend."

"No problem ma'am." Blast Hornet responded and the two walked towards a corner. 'Does the professor know?'

 

* * *

 

_Noise. ~~It's still there~~. It's so painful and cold. _

 

X feels nauseous. Why is she living again?  **Everything hurts.**  All she does is destroy and pretend she's fine.  _But she quit and what then?_ A break. Is that her reward? _Silence and Peace then?_  No one lasts forever. ~~I'm all alone.~~

 

 **A utopia**. She dreams of a world where humans and reploids coexist.

 **Too bad Humanity is using you.**   _Liar!_   **Those** **humans abused their authority and you're cleaning their mess.**

 

....

 

"You okay?" Blast noticed X zoning out, not receiving any reply as he sent the link. Blast moved X's shoulder, "X? You okay?"

 **Storm! X isn't responding. She's just smiling and staring blankly at nowhere. It's creeping me out. Girls don't do this. What to do?** Blast sent and received:  **Axl there? Call him and he'll handle. If not then hug her.**

 **Really?** Blast can't believe this. He searched for the spiky-haired Gunner, but he was flirting with Cinnamon. **"** Hey Axl? Come here for a sec! Oi! Zero fan!"

"I am not a Zero fan-?!" Axl looked over and his eyes widened.

 

...

 

 **The maverick virus is spreading around the world because of humanity. Why not watch everyone die instead?** _Stop._

 

_Silence. ~~It's temporary.~~ The pain is still there but it's **warm now**._

 

_..._

 

 _"_ There there. _"_ Axl soothed, hugging his best friend. "Everything will be okay. I am here. I won't leave you..."

"..." X teared up _but her tears ran out since she cried all night from the punishment_ , reciprocating the embrace and wanting to believe his lie.  _Keep the pain away even if it's just for a while._

"Don't die on me okay?" X murmured as she buried her face on his shoulder, crumbling apart. She isn't feeling strong today. _This was one of those days she just couldn't go on anymore._

 _"_ It's okay. I won't..." Axl pet X's head. Blast noticed several hotshots staring at them, thankful Zero wasn't one of them.

'I'm so tired...' X thought. '...but I don't want you to get hurt. Someone... Anyone? Find a way to make me stop thinking...  ~~It hurts~~.'

 

"Axl. Why are you hugging X? Is she okay?"

 

"Blast dared me." Axl joked but that hurts. _X doesn't have the right to get angry though._  Axl reassured Cinnamon. "Give me a minute will ya?"

"Feel better?" Axl asked, smiling as he let's go.

"Yes. All better!" X nodded, smiling and breaking further as Axl stood up.

"If you say so. You should teach Blast soon or he'll kill his date." Axl grinned as Blast rolled his eyes.

"Very funny." Blast commented as Axl walked away.

 

"Just one dance to prove we can dance." Blast stood up and walked to the training area. Is it just him or did X get worse? 'She's shaking.'

"Ballroom..." X stated, raising her arms to start the dance. They danced a bit before X requested, "hey Blast?"

"Hm?" Blast noticed X stop moving.

"I'm tired." [It's only been two minutes.]

"Okay." Blast led X to the bench, afraid of the archetype falling. "You forgot about your wish list."

 

"Ah..." X sat down, placing her hands on her lap. "Okay..."

"You sure you're okay?" Blast watched the others having fun being idiots while dancing.

"Hn." X began typing, ignoring the pain.

 

 **1\. Live your life and graduate in time** **. As soon as you graduate or get out from this university, call the Commander of the Maverick Hunters and whisper in a husky tone I DID IT. P.S. Immediately hang up and discard device for safety.**

"Really?" Blast wondered as X continued.

**2\. Give me thirteen empty gift boxes to place under my Nordmann Fir tree. Please don't make all of the gift boxes in the same wrapper color and ribbon color. Six of the same color is fine though.**

"I don't think that's what the wish list meant." Blast recalls the class going to use a randomizer after the wish list is completed.

**3\. Tell me four funny stories that you can relate to or more. Depends on you. :P**

"..." X isn't taking this seriously.

**4\. Give everyone in class a present like the fictional Santa Claus.**

"What do you want X?" Blast read the other's wish list. 'Okay. I am starting to hope I get X now.'

**5\. Nothing**

 

"Nothing." Blast repeated. X nodded, silent.

"Not Axl or a date with Colonel or even a new bed?" Blast remembered reading some of their classmate writing Zero as their present. 'Oh Light.'

"Why write nothing after everything?" Blast asked and X finally opened her mouth.

 

"Because **nothing** lasts forever, get it?" X teased and Blast saw a glimmer of resignation. 'The reploid saw everything and it broke her down.'

"Your humor sucks." Blast watched X pout. 'Huh. It seems X is fine with criticism. I can deal with that.'

"It's better than asking  **anything**." X pointed out and she was referring to Zero's wishlist. A single word and it's mind wrecking. 'Anything. What item could surprise the crimson reploid to the point of making him smile?'

"You got me." _It's best to presume nothing than expect highly on your gift_. "Who knows? Maybe he's asking that to consider your budget."

"My budget?" X tilted her head and scrap! Blast realized X is dense that Zero loves her. 'Come on! Make an excuse!'

 

"Yeah... Zero sees you as a friend." Now he's forming his grave because this is a lie. Zero was clearly showing signs of attraction but thought of it as friendship. X responded. "Zero... Sees me as a friend?"

"A close friend. Didn't you notice?" Blast Hornet should now consider which disposal unit he should place himself in. This is sure to ruin future events. Sure. They don't want Zero paired with X, but... _There's this voice nagging at him that Zero isn't over her yet._

"N-no..." X blushed and Blast wished a Maverick came in to stop this conversation. X smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I never thought Zero saw me that way. I should trust him more huh?"

'How will she respond if I tell her the truth?' She's clearly in the heartbroken stage, also in need of a support. _Hurry! Change the subject._ Blast started. "We got free time on our hands and you have the entire semester..."

 

"Wanna try the experiment?" X offered. "Since I guess Zero's already started it with another reploid... Right?"

"Yup. He did it with Iris." [The experiment which caused Iris and Zero to get into a fight. Him and Storm has no idea what occurred there, but the Iris x Zero pairing is dying... Which led to Layer.]

"So do you want to try?" The way emerald eyes perk up with that hopeful smile creeping in, Blast can see some appeal  _aside from X kicking ass in the battlefield and in the office. Oh glorious days without doing any paperwork!_

 

"Sorry..." Blast didn't think X drooped like a kicked puppy at the answer. Ok. Now he feels like a jerk if he refuses. "I don't think I'm compatible with you."

"Nonsense! I'm compatible with everyone." X literally jumped up in excitement. "I'm X remember? It means I can do anything and I say we can do this!"

"Right..." X. A variable that could mean anything. Blast lets X ramble. "I heard the situations would test one's performance and durability in the field BUT also include the aftermath of failure or success! I've never tried anything of that description before! We have to try!"

 

"Let's still be friends after this okay?" Blast and very few reploid haven't tried it because the first half of the pairs _who did try_ began hating each other. 'The project that breaks friendships.'

"We will always be friends, friend!" X tugged Blast to meet her gaze. "No matter what, we will finish the project and prove that anything is possible!"

"Now I see why they pat your head." Blast pet X's head and she blushed.

"Don't do that!" X let's go, annoyed. Blast looked around. 'Good. No one noticed them.'

"L-let's go then..." X walked out after sending a message to her teacher.

 

"..." Having Zero's friend follow her, X hoped the chest pain will finally go away. 'Even if it's a short while...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you got the gift hint between the two. :)


	24. The Feelings come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember you're all alone without the one you love...
> 
> so you decide you can't move on and spiral downward.
> 
> [Nearly forgot you can get depression from a heartache.]

Zero wonders if his friends solved the problem. The odd feelings are gone... He hasn't deleted the memory, but it hasn't appeared in his dreams nowadays. He's meeting and befriending other reploids.

 

> "?" The brunette tugged Zero's wrist, causing the crimson reploid to turn around. The black navigator told him to go to the Student Council room.
> 
> " **Busy.** " Zero looked away to try and perfect his score in the training simulation room.
> 
> "!!!" The female tugged harder, fuming and dragging him to the area.
> 
> "♬~!" [Zero gave in], rolling his eyes at his classmate's persistence.

 

Zero won't admit it out loud, but the university is starting to grow on him. It's not fully a safe haven yet there is something about this place that feels secure. He's still torn whether he should get back with Iris or continue with Layer... Layer isn't really... as wonderful as Iris.

 

> "♪~?" His roommate tilted her head, teasing Zero who sighed at how difficult his exchange gift would be. It had to be Vava who wanted a 799,000 zenny worth arm cannon and that was just the tip of the ice berg. 'How will I buy that with my savings? If I can't buy the written items then Vava will tell everyone.'
> 
> "..." Offering her hand, his classmate offered to give him the zenny he lacks if he can do something for her.
> 
> " **It depends on what you want.** " Zero frowned, asking to be safe. "What would it be?"
> 
> "Forgive Iris." [A simple-enough request for Zero right?]

 

Surprisingly, he's not that focused on X anymore even if the female is wandering around the school premises _just like the first months_. Zero won't mind if X finds love along the way. They're friends now... Well that's what his roommate says.

 

> "???" From his periphery, Zero noticed his roommate standing at the doorway with a confused expression.
> 
> "Sorry X!" Their Teamwork professor smiled back at the late student. "But there doesn't seem to be any available partners for you."
> 
> "..." The female blinked a couple of times. Expression blank as the android observed everyone in pairs and playing board games. A small smile formed, the student placed both hands behind her back and leaned forward. "[It's okay.]"
> 
> " **...** " The android left and everyone resumed with their tasks.

 

However, Zero noticed no one going near X. When he asked why, the reploids told him that there is something _aged_ or _dead_ or even _broken_ about his roommate. It also wasn't helpful how there are hundreds of questionable rumors regarding X's manipulative and suicidal tendencies...

 

> "Are you really a maverick?" Zero asked one day, looking at the reploid playing video games on her bed.
> 
> "..." The female gave a roundabout answer, looking up and curious if he'll get angry when someone else terminates her.
> 
> "No. Why would I want to kill you?" Zero saw the navigator frown for the first time since... he last liked her.
> 
> "[If I ask you to kill me, kill me.]" **It wasn't a request, more of an order.**

 

His roommate named X is a fan of the color blue and video games. The same female android cleans his hair when he asks for it and argues without any hesitation just to point his error...

 

> _"It's not like I don't want to go to class. ~~I really want to belong but... Nothing works.~~ "_
> 
> _"It's just... ~~There is no place for me anywhere...~~ "_
> 
> _"I see." Dr. Psyche wrote down something on his clipboard as the ex-hunter sat opposite to his side. "Rest assured. We will solve this problem. Take this medicine and drink it every twelve hours. Have a nice day..."_
> 
> _"... ~~Is that it? [I'm sick.]~~ " The android opened her mouth to speak what's in her mind, but closed it. The brunette nodded. The student walked out of the room._

 

[...Decided to give in to society's demands.]

* * *

 

[42 days left before I go back. One month, one and a half weeks to go... Dr. Psyche came up to the principal and recommend I be downgraded. Unaware of who I am, the doctor diagnosed me as a misfit that causes dissonance. I consented.]

 

> "?" Zero looked up from his desk, curious why the professor skipped Dynamo's name in the roll call.
> 
> "..." Another skip and this time it was his roommate's name. Zero responded to his name and looked around for answers. ' **What happened?** '
> 
> "Where is X?" Axl inquired about his best friend, raising his hand. "Shouldn't she be here?"
> 
> "Oh yes..." The professor answered back. [Social aptitude couldn't be maintained.]

 

[As soon as I bid Zero goodbye before he went to class, I started packing my things and headed over to the lesser dorm. I left some items since I won't need them anymore. The other sections have a different curricula, after all. Holding my luggage on hand, I signed off and said goodbye to the lovely staff.]

 

> "Yeah. She is with us now." Blast commented as the three reploids met up at the rooftop. "She did ace the tests so she still deserves a dorm. Don't worry. It can house a hundred-fifty max."
> 
> " **Who says I'm worried?** " Zero just wanted to know where she is now.
> 
> "You look worried Zero." Storm pointed at his face before dropping his hand. "Your stance is also rigid. Did you not rest again?"
> 
> "It doesn't matter." [The first two nights were difficult. I might have gotten used to my roommate's presence.]

 

[I stayed in a bunker bedroom with my roommates Wire Sponge and Zain. Zain is always out with his friend Geemel. Wire Sponge is like a kid who decided I get the lowest bed if I play with him.]

 

> "I see." Zero turned away from Berkana. It's odd how the brunette lost the privilege to not be in any club, but still have the right to help any club. ' **No association whatsoever.** '
> 
> "I hope you don't bother her Zero." The mage warned. "I won't forgive you if you're the reason she gets expelled."
> 
> "I won't." Zero can't sense her anywhere, but something tells him Berkana isn't lying. 'I should go back to the dorm...'
> 
> [When I woke up, I realized I ran out of pills.]

 

[This section I'm in was fine. Dynamo's here so it wasn't that hard to adjust. I... I can't visit anyone in the star section since that's against the rules. Hierarchy is funny here. Well... At least Zain is a Vlogger. It's been a while since I vlogged.]

 

> "I didn't know you had an account, Zero." Colonel noticed Zero browsing through a gamer blog, listening to videos and is Zero actually liking the videos?
> 
> " **Had free time.** " Zero couldn't sleep so he browsed around the net and did what he saw other reploids do, watch a video of his choice.
> 
> "Well you should check Iris's account.." Colonel suddenly realized the vlogger Zero is following. As soon as the crimson reploid confirmed it to be his roommate, he searched far and wide for any other account created by her. She has five accounts in different platforms so Zero either made an account or pinned the webpage. [Last activity was yesterday night.]
> 
> "That's X..." Colonel leaned close. The video showed the female speaking about a beta game while yawning. The two were so engrossed on watching a horror game play that both yelped when Iris spoke up from behind. Iris covered her mouth, laughing. "What's wrong?"

 

[Zain took my pills. He says this affects my reaction time and Geemel doesn't want to die because I shot his character accidentally. I like my roomies. They're nice so you know? I asked them to come with me to the game con.]

 

> " **She looks happy...** " Zero watched the Livestream of his ex-roommate. Lying on his bed, Zero wondered why X never took him with her even if they're considered friends. X only knew those reploids for a week and they're allowed to wrap their arms around her or even hug her...
> 
> "I'll confront her then." Zero decided as he sat up. He knows where X is now, prying the database open and locating X from images. 'I have the right to know... Right?'
> 
> 'Or maybe I'll check her room... She has a journal.' Zero remembers hearing X talk about her journal. He never saw her write, but he knows he's seen the blue padlocked notebook.
> 
> [*Click.]

 

"Z-zero?" X entered her room, excusing herself from her peers to get an early shut eye. Surprisingly, she found her ex-roommate in the room, standing still at the center of the room.

"..." Zero didn't respond. He's reading the letter Sigma gave her few days ago. She already has the documents somewhere but Zero somewhat trashed her stuff a bit.

"Did I get your stuff again?" X asked, picking her notes on the ground. If someone got her stuff, she'd be angry too. 'I'm sorry I'm sentimental.'

"What is Sigma to you?" Zero inquired, his voice sounding tired for some reason.

"Between you and me, Sigma is my petulant but loving brother." X walked around the room to gather more of her tossed items.

 

"You plan on taking the exams early." [Is that a question or a statement?]

"Sigma did say it was a piece of cake and I'm willing to try. After I take the exams, I'll let you know ASAP." X humored Zero, but he wasn't responding. He's thinking about something. X set her papers and books down. 'Is it because of the letter?'

"Zero." X requested, taking a step forward and grabbing hold of the letter. Zero didn't release his grip. X tugged at it, laughing when Zero refused to let go. "Come on Z! Are you afraid you'll get a better stalker after me? If you want, I can ask Sigma to send a nice reploid of your choice as your roommate? But someone might get jelly~"

 

"Then come back with me." Zero finally responded but his statement made all the more confusing.

"Why?" X got the letter, looking at the reploid. "And do you not remember I'm no longer allowed to enter the star section?"

"Not unless I'm inviting you." Zero held X's wrist and turned towards the exit. [The walk outside was a bit controversial, having a star player dragging a newbie.]

 

* * *

 

"Zero?" X tried again after a couple of minutes, already outside and heading to the garden. "Why are you inviting me inside? Don't you need privacy?"

"I..." [Zero was preoccupied with something.] "It's your fault I can't sleep."

"What? But I already stopped stalking you." X remembered those nights Zero squinted at her because X wanted to draw on his face. "I dismantled the cameras and sensors. Nothing that's mine should bother you anymore."

"It's not that..."  _Zero didn't want X to go yet._ "I'm worried... For you."

"Why? We're attending the same University, but I have a lesser workload and privileges compared to you." X looked down to see they're holding hands. 'When did that happen?'

 

"If this is the last semester then... I want you to stay comfortable." Zero looked over his shoulder. [He looks really tired.]

"You can't sleep... Because you're worried about me." X tried to find any rationale but it led nowhere. The principal ensured all ties were cut off.

[Zero doesn't need to pay attention to her actions anymore.]

"Yes." Zero took a while to respond, opening the large door of the dormitory. They walked to the stairs and towards the hallway. X wondered why Zero didn't take the elevator, but silence held her voice box.

 

"I don't understand." X started talking as they walked towards Zero's room. 'Is Zero doing this because they're friends? No. It's surely to mock her. She did come here to stalk him, only to fail.'

"Get in." Zero told the brunette, opening the door. He finally lets go when X entered the room.

 

*Click.

 

"I'll request the staff to return your bed." Zero commented as X examined their supposedly shared table.

"No need." X looked back at Zero. "I like my new room-?"

"You are taking pills just to sleep." [Holding my filled pill bottle, Zero sounded angry and that was what concerned me most.]

"Not just sleep- (X realized her mistake. She misinterpreted anger with distress so she changed her idea midway) It's only side effects are memory damage so I already segregated my memory from least liked to precious. Nothing bad will happen!" X took a step back, unsure why Zero looked more terrifying without sleep. His body is tense and eyes getting a tint of red which symbolized... What exactly? "Dr. Psyche prescribed I take them every day for a month. They're safe!"

 

"Promise me you won't take them anymore." Zero hadn't yelled for the entire conversation, but the way he asked and talked demanded obedience.

"I'm sorry." X can't take the promise. "Look. If you can't fall asleep because you're worried I'm trying to kill myself then you should delete me in your memory."

"No." Zero refused her option. "I just have to watch over you more..."

 

"Byte me... You're kidding with me right?" X face palmed and Zero scoffed. "Whether you want me or not, you're sleeping in this room."

"How did you learn to trust your ex-stalker?" X groaned as Zero sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lie down already." Zero's on the bed, staring at X. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Don't bother opening the door. I placed a lock on it." Zero watched X return to glare at him. "Don't bother grabbing a device or a charger. They all have passwords."

"You confuse me." X crossed her arms and Zero pat the bed, looking both innocent and tired.

 

"W-wait. You really want me to sleep with you?" X asked, astounded. Why would Zero openly ask a female to sleep with him? He isn't the type to offer his bed. "What will you do if you woke up to me raping you huh?"

"It wouldn't be rape then. Besides, you aren't the type to rape someone." Zero watched X blush. Zero lifted the blanket, ordering with a yawn in between. "Get in here... I'll warm you up."

"B-but..." X looked around. This feels wrong. No. Something is wrong here. It feels more than a friendly invitation.

"Fine..." X might also be overthinking things. Zero isn't a perverted character. He might not even know what he's saying.

 

...

 

"You still smell funny." X whispered, facing Zero and resting at the edge of the bed.

"Screw you." Zero pulled X close, allowing X to snuggle close to his chest. "Better?"

"Hm~" X hummed, closing her eyes in content. Zero's warm for some reason. That isn't usually the case for hybrid warbots. Their creators will most often than not preserve energy and utilize any form of energy to their creation's advantage.

"Don't waste your energy." X murmured and she feels the hug tighten. "You wouldn't want to visit Lifesaver because of a minor short circuit."

"Night." Zero ignored the giggle and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Where did she go?_

 

"..." Zero opened his eyes and-

"Morning! You look better." X remarked, sitting on Zero's bed as she wore the reploid's bathrobe bought by Iris.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Zero squinted at X as the female teased.

"You always look annoyed at me~" X sang and Zero grumbled. "Go back to the bathroom. You're cleaning my hair today."

"What?!" X watched Zero sit up and give a hug from behind. X booped Zero's forehead. "Your class starts at 7."

 

"I don't care. Carry me and clean my hair." Zero heaved.

"If you say so." X chuckled, standing up to have Zero's feet hit the floor. Zero didn't let go, eyes still closed and clinging onto X's waist and shoulder.

"Didn't think I made you lazy." X sighed and Zero smiled.


	25. Stop Delaying the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot about potential individuals ready to take advantage and be your lover. There we go-
> 
> Oh. Huh...
> 
> I hmm...
> 
> Funny.

"I don't understand anyone anymore..." X whispered, turning her head to face her friend's stomach. "Correction. I don't understand why I bother understanding anyone anymore..."

"Zenny for your thoughts?" The mage replied in return, resting her back on a Red Oak tree as she pet her friend's head.

"Swear you won't judge me." X requested and Berkana fiddled with brown locks.

"It's a male problem, isn't it?" Berkana asked and her time with X taught her that silence always means a yes. In spite of all the silence and petty banter, the blonde couldn't help but find X entertaining at the very least. 'Cute too.'

 

"I dedicated a year of my lifespan to understand male behavior. It shouldn't be difficult for Chip's sake! We're reploids! There shouldn't be any behavioral differences!" X complained, clenching her fists but sighing in semi-defeat. "But why is he...? It's trivial. Whatever he's doing makes no sense to me."

"I see." Berkana already has an inkling who X is referring to. Looking up, Berkana couldn't help  at but laugh at the confused expression of Gareth. "Wait for a moment. I'll need to excuse my minion."

"Hm..." X curled to her side, closing her eyes.

"Guard our area. Ensure no one enters the parameters. We will be done after an hour or so." Berkana made a shooing motion towards her knight.

"If you say so..." Gareth shook his head a bit, turning around and leaving the two to their devices.

 

"About Zero, what did he do this time?" Berkana is honestly curious about the crimson reploid. He's too perfect outside and she isn't the type to do grand research (like what Gate's doing) or join a cult (Zero fanclub) to learn about the flaws of Zero's character. Just by discussing with the unique azure-loving navigator, Berkana notices the hidden loneliness and closed minded nature of Zero. 'It made sense how someone as idealistic as Iris got into conflict with the swordsman.'

" _Zero hid my papers... Like a treasure hunt._ " X sighed when Berkana laughed. X buried her face on the other's belly, grabbing on to her blue dress. "You promised!"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't help myself." Berkana smiled down at the slightly teary-eyed reploid pouting at her. "H-how amusing. Maybe he wants to tease you?"

"But why my papers? I have a deadline for those..." X's thought wandered off. Berkana inquired. "Papers? Why not request for another copy?"

"My documents are hard to acquire..." X checked the time. "I have two days to get all of them and I have no idea where the other ten pages went. I can't just submit half of the requirements."

"Poor lil' thing." Berkana made a tsking sound, combing X's hair. "What have you noticed on the locations of the first set of papers?"

"..." X turned silent. "They're all isolated areas I usually go to?"

 

"..." Berkana didn't want to comment. It's not common to have a female and male friend hanging out alone in an isolated area. That spells for a disaster. A scandal. 'Why would Zero tarnish his reputation for the sake of messing with X... Unless.'

"X. How is Zero with you?" Aside from the fact Zero dragged her back to his room, X didn't whine about anything out of the ordinary  _Zero BS_ X dubbed to her.

"Usual morning person who wakes me up to go to class?" X wondered. "Zero didn't have to though. Zain always comes over to the dorm so we can go together."

"Zain." Berkana forgot X is now in a different section. X smiled. "Yes, Zain. He's a gamer like me. He is also friends with Geemel and Techno."

 

"I see." Berkana knows Techno as part of the Tech Club. Hackers and programmers frequent that area. "How is Zero to this?"

"Nothing. Zero just comes over at the end of class to fetch me." X twists her body to rest her stomach on the grass. "You think Zero feels guilty?"

"That he was the reason why you're demoted? No." Berkana continued stroking X's head. "Zero... He just wants you as his **female** friend."

"If we're friends, he would want me happy." X huffed and cuddled her friend's thigh. "Besides, it's not like this will be the last time we'll meet."

"True." Berkana knows she should pity Zero, but the male has too much perfection in his soul. 'Not enough hardship to go on.'

"So will you help me find my papers?" X asked.

 

"I will in a number of conditions." Berkana doesn't know what type of reploid Zero is once he's in love, but she's positive that this might not end well. "I also would like to try something..."

"Which is?" X blinked, curious why Berkana is smirking. X realized what this meant, turning a bit pink. "R-really?"

* * *

 

"Wait! Zero. They're not doing anything suspicious!" Gareth called out, clenching his injured chest as Zero walked passed him with a beam saber.

"Then why wouldn't you let me pass?" Zero asked as he kept moving onward. 'It's already passed the usual break hours and X still hadn't returned nor is she in any of her usual areas.'

"She's having a female talk!" Gareth somehow managed to grab Zero's leg even in such a condition. "I shan't let you pass!"

"It can't be that... Bad...?" Zero didn't know how to feel about seeing X kneeling in front of Berkana-

 

"Mhnm~" Berkana has her back pressed on the tree, raising her leg in between X's groin while also raising her gown (to reveal dark blue stockings) to clamp X's right thigh.

 

"..." Both males were speechless, especially Gareth.

 

"..." Wrists held by one hand, X is pressed against the other. However, X couldn't pull away with how Berkana has one hand gripping the back of her head.

 

"This... Is actually pleasant." Gareth managed to stand up, holding onto Zero's shoulder as a support. Zero glared at Gareth. "How long have they been doing this?"

 

"Mmm!?" X struggled, running out of air ~~because Dr. Light had the right mindset as to require X to shift her settings if she wants more air capacity~~. X decides to do the next embarrassing thing, overload Berkana. X rubbed her knee down the other's undergarment, having her leg upgrade's blunt fasteners stimulate the opening.

 

"They were talking, not making out." Gareth explained, not doing anything but watch the moment. "It must be recent."

 

"A-ah~!" Berkana let's go, flushed as she looked up at the other. "Y-you!"

"Y-your fault." X was panting, resting her forehead against the other. Berkana opened her mouth to retaliate, but another voice in her head suggested to go furthe-

 

" **What the rust is going on here?** " Zero destroyed the moment, glaring daggers at the witch.

"Z-z?!" X turned and Zero is this close to activating his beam saber again when he saw Berkana hold X's waist. She even had the tank to rub her cheek against the other.

"Is something wrong Zero?" Berkana asked and Zero is confident he'll be able to perform a headshot even with X in the immediate vicinity.

"B-berkana..." X tried to push away, unable to see the imaginary flames around the swordsman.

 

"You swing both ways." Gareth tried to confirm, confused why he feels aroused at the image of his boss making out with another female. 'I need to get checked.'

"We made THE promise, Gareth." Berkana smiled sweetly. Sapphire eyes narrowed. [All frozen daggers are aimed at her.] Berkana continued, "I'm also disappointed how you failed to guard the area."

"My apologies." Gareth bowed but Zero's walking forward to snatch X from her arm.

 

"Z?" X turned a bit, surprised how rough and tight the hold was. Zero stated, still glaring at the perpetrator as he held X close to his chest. " **We're leaving.** "

 

[Zero swore he heard Berkana chuckle.]

* * *

 

"Why are you mad?" X asked, walking beside Zero as they held hands. X insisted she walk rather than having Zero hold her like a teddy bear.

"Why did you kiss Berkana?" Zero asked instead and X fidgets from the memory.

"Are you a homophobe?" X asked since she was Berkana's first and if Zero hadn't been there, things would have escalated. Zero replied. "No. I... Just can't comprehend how you could kiss a stranger so easily."

"It's a university practice." X stated and Zero didn't respond. X feels she needs to explain further.  _Zero is the type to not research about culture._ "In this university, there's a practice where two people kiss as a nonwritten pact of their secrecy. You do it when you're afraid of getting punished or found out."

 

"What happens if you break the promise?" Zero tried not to sound interested, but he can't fool X.

"A kiss is a contact of the lips that involves information and material sharing." X explained. "However, the kiss I did with Berkana allows her to know whatever I'm doing. I also know whatever she's doing but to a lesser degree since I'm not the one who created the conditions. As long as the promise is going on, we have to meet regularly which is fine since we always hang out."

"In case one of you break the conditions." Zero looked over his shoulders, tightening his grip against X's hand. "What happens if you don't fulfill the conditions?"

"It's part of the promise Z." X avoided the question again. "I'm sure no one will break a promise if you can track the other... However, I hear there are rumors that you'll die too if the other gets killed-"

 

"All it takes is a promise with a set of conditions?" Zero surprised X as he pushed her towards the hedge wall. X blinked, "Y-yes but you must be really worried about the consequences to do that..."

"I see." Zero looked back to the dorm, walking away from X.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have any secret that could cause life or death scenarios for you." X caught up beside Zero. "So I guess you'll need to wait for someone to initiate the promise. You won't do it though because dying on a promise sounds anticlimactic."

"Hm..." Zero continued to act ambiguous.

"You're thinking again." X doesn't like Zero thinking. It meant  _BS._ "You planning something?"

 

"Who knows?" Zero opened the door. He smiled at X and she still can't believe his act. "Let's eat."

"Don't strain yourself okay?" X asked and she has no idea how tempted Zero was to pushing her down and having what was his.

> ~~No one was there.~~
> 
> Zero could do it now.
> 
> Why isn't he doing it? Simple. Zero wants complete victory. The blonde wants at the end of a year (at least) to be the only one X needs.
> 
> Zero is willing to wait.
> 
> ~~X doesn't need anyone else.~~

"I won't." Zero let's X enter first, closing the door and ready to spend time in the kitchen with her. "What will we be making today?"

"Depends on the material." X answered, opening the fridge. X asked, unaware of the heart struck fellow. "You sure you want to help?"

"I want to." Zero answers correctly and X smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two fics are after Chapter 7. You don't have to read it... 
> 
> Yeah. I made it in advance... :T


	26. Play by My Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh
> 
> Why are you still reading this?
> 
> Oh well. I warned you. :P
> 
> Zero is torturing himself but he likes the set-up he made for himself lol.

"You're back early." X remarked, opening the door to see Zero sit on his bed and reading his book.

"There isn't much to do after the finals X." Zero closed his book and put it aside, watching X enter and close the door.

"I know but shouldn't you be with Axl?" X wondered, changing her clothes. Zero replied, getting his device and aware what will happen next. "Your friend went to buy clothes. Axl said it will be a surprise."

"Right. The ball thing." X removed her helmet and combat gear while asking Zero  _who's already standing up_. "Want to play a game with me then?"

"Sure." Zero nonchalantly walked towards her bed without X knowing.

 

"Thanks...?" When X got her device, the brunette didn't expect to sit between Zero's legs or feel Zero's arms on her waist. 'When did Zero get on my bed?'

"Hm?" X looked up, staring right at indifferent eyes. X asked as she turned her phone on, "Why so close?"

"I want to see you play." Zero lets one hand hold his phone, the other hand resting innocently on X's knee while he pulled X's body closer with one leg. His eyes directed itself towards warm emerald and inquired. "Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"It's fine but..." X didn't notice Zero's free arm slowly wrap itself to hold her waist, too busy noticing the blonde's attire.

 

"You..." Wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, Zero smelled  _different_  (X can't pinpoint what but it was nice) and he wore the black jeans Colonel bought him. "Were you heading somewhere?"

"Not really." Zero breathed out, feeling the smaller rub against him. Zero liked X's snuggles, but he isn't going to say that. "I felt like wearing these. At least I'm not wearing a sweater with no bottom."

"Alia gave it to me. It's really warm." Yet X liked how warm she felt in Zero's arms, rubbing her face on Zero's neck and it seems Zero has abandoned his phone to hug her fully. "How are you so toasty? You make me want to sleep..."

"Change your settings." Zero advised but he didn't want X to change her default setting because he liked being this close to her. Hearing X yawn, Zero asked as he pressed his nose onto X's head. "We can sleep if you want?"

 

"But you aren't sleepy..." X looked back on her phone, squinting. "We need to spend some time together?"

"We're already spending time together. Besides, I'm tired from practice. How about we take a nap before that?" Zero lied and he wished X would just let him in and let him hack her. He broke through her walls countless of times, but they just keep coming back. All Zero wants is to know every secret X has, no matter how childish.

"If you say so~" X agreed, giving Zero a hug as she twist to face him. "But you have to learn how to dance later."

"I'll drag you with me." Zero moved X to his side, lying on her bed and finally breaking through. X didn't notice, sinking into sleep mode. "Sorry but I already know how to dance. Go try Iris or Layer."

"Skipping it." Zero sorts through and bypasses X's recommended scan every time the brunette consumed something.  ~~X's creator must think the world is a dangerous place. Can't blame him.~~  

 

"Whatever." There was something about X's system that comforts him.

> Zero isn't sure if it's because of the enormous space, the organization of all the files which he can browse and copy, the complexity of her command setting and alternate protocols or merely because he gets to experience the same thing X experiences when she's happy but a different type of happiness. The signals and stimulants relaying happiness is simply... unique.

"Why are female reploids so complex?" Zero breathed out, aware of X's fear which was covered with comfort.

"Ask the scientists." X mumbled as Zero raised one leg to separate her legs, pulling her closer to him and having their hips pressed against each other.

"Hm..." Zero brings X closer, growing bolder with each night.  _X doesn't mind... So so trusting._ He wants to feel everything from the android. Zero wants X's everything. "Night."

 

"Night." X breathes out and as soon as X falls asleep, Zero waited for several minutes before attempting to press his lips against X's partially open ones. He wants to have it,  _that experience from before._

Nibbling the lower lip until X opens up, Zero lowers X's awareness as he massaged the back of X's neck up to her head. He holds her back, sliding it down to her lower back. He moves his body, wanting the friction against his lower region.

"Z..." X breathes through her mouth yet her embrace only tighten as Zero presses her nerves.

> X's creator is a genius for adding a stimulus secretion. It's very potent and Zero isn't sure when he'll get tired of it.

"Hm.." X moaned as Zero grinded his bulge near her entrance.  _Sensitive._  Zero's tongue brushed passed her teeth, coaxing the tongue to move and tasting sweet nectar of processed material. X moved tentatively, probably dreaming something.

> Their agreement was sealed with a kiss. Zero didn't regret the decision, finally having every reason to be with X. [It escalated from there.]

"..." Zero pulls away, but couldn't help for another. Zero knows this is wrong. X confesses she loves Axl so why can't he move on? Why can't he  ~~just kill Axl~~?

 

"..." X grinded back, shuddering lightly and growing tense as they kept kissing. Zero brought her closer, already having control on X's OS so she wouldn't wake up. He could take her right now if he wanted to...  _But that still wouldn't be enough._

He'd be signing a dead wish. There was no going back if he took her here... Even without any noise, X's system is still fully operational as she sleeps. It will have records on what he's done to the body.

"Z-z..." X sighed and Zero is this close to pulling back to strip. The worst part was the part Zero wanted X to know. He wants X to know he wants her and that's wrong. It should be wrong and yet...

"X.." Zero breathed out, pulling himself together. Foreheads pressing and they were so close that their eyelashes touched. Zero wants total submission. 'Be patient...'

> He wants X to willingly come to him, take his hand, look at and speak to only him. He wants X begging helplessly in his arms, crying in pleasure and pain, bleeding and yet craving his touch.  **No one else matters.**

 

" **I want you so badly.** " Zero was losing it, embracing X as he closed his eyes. 'How long will it take for you to love me?'


	27. Stop Talking to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero swears he isn't envious. He's simply ensuring no one else make a move on his target.
> 
> [Also plotting how to eliminate rivals]

The more Zero hung out around X, the more he realized the amount of issues he'll be dealing with. X wasn't popular in school  _though she attracted all of the other popular males_ , but the brunette did get heads to turn when she's outside.

 

"Z?" X asked, confused when Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. X held his arms, looking up and curious as Zero bowed a bit to nuzzle his nose against her neck. "Something up?"

"U-uh... I'll be going now!" The stranger ran off, leaving the two to their devices.

"Zero. He was an acquaintance in Cain's Lab." X frowned but Zero knew that guy was trying to hit on X...  _In front of him even._

"He was flirting with you." Zero muttered, letting go and making X think about her actions. X blinked, confused. "No he wasn't. He's human."

"That doesn't stop him." Zero rolled his eyes, walking off and waiting for X to follow. X moved to follow him, asking. "You're territorial?"

 

"I'm keeping you safe." Zero slows down for X to catch up, letting X hold his hand.

"Do you do that to all your friends?" X wondered and Zero didn't comment. Zero has never focused on someone as intently as he did to X. He never thought of holding someone close for warmth other than Iris, but then... Zero can't imagine himself plunging his hand to pluck the core from Iris' frail body. 'I can't have her or  ~~I might end her~~.'

"I still don't get why you want to travel to the various Irregular Organizations." X yawned, covering her mouth. "Though, I didn't think you'd use me as a pass to enter the facilities."

"I'm merely checking my options." Zero squeezed X's hand. Zero didn't have any plans on break and the thought that X would change her mind plagued his thoughts. He can't let X back out, not before Zero finds a way to let her commit to him. "And you aren't allowed to bring Sigma."

 

"Poor Sigma. He was really hoping to spend Winter break with me.. Maybe he can help us book-" X mused but Zero cuts in. "I already did, just the two of us."

"Ah... Espionage?" X was too cute sometimes. Zero responded with a kiss on the forehead.

"H-hey!" X blushed, wiping her forehead as Zero continued walking with her other hand in his.

 

* * *

 

"Can't we eat in our room?" X whined as Zero entered into a ramen shop. Zero looked back at X, telling his roommate. "My treat."

"Muu..." X squinted as Zero sat down. Zero pats on the cushion beside him, uncaring if some of his classmates are staring at them. "You don't even like human food..."

"But you do." Zero rested his arm over the table.

 

"You are insufferable!" X sat beside him, grabbing her menu and covering her face.

"Don't mind them." Zero moved the menu so he could see the contents as well, leaning close to X's face and wrapping his arm around X's waist. "No one would believe it anyways."

"Even so!" X looked at Zero, disappointed as she sat seiza style. "We can't let Axl feel jealous on something that doesn't exist."

"If he really loves me then he'll keep loving me." Zero murmured, gazing into green tinted optics. Zero placed his hand on X's inner thigh, moving upward to brush her covered entrance.

"What will you order-?!" X froze as Zero pressed a finger up and stroked her ****. Hearing X reflexively moan at the contact, Zero pressed it deeper and let his finger trail.

"Sensitive." Zero whispered behind her ear, feeling the cloth dampen.

 

"Don't rest your hand there!" X hissed, pushing Zero's hand away and thinking Zero was playing tricks again. Zero smiled, feigning ignorance. "My bad."

"..." X covered her face with the menu, pressing her legs tightly together. "You are _evil_."

"I'll do the laundry." Zero promised and X shook her head. "No thank you. You'll just mess up our clothes again."

"You look good in my clothes." Zero really likes X wearing his clothes or anything he buys for her. Though he's fine with X's normal clothes, it's just.. seeing X wear what's his makes him feel warm.

"It's embarrassing.." X doesn't deny the comfort quality. Zero smiled, triumphant. "It's only between the two of us."

"But you won't let me wear your armor." X pouted. Zero chuckled. "Someday."

"When will that be?" X grumbled but before he could respond-

 

"What would you two want?" The waitress looked at them, more on Zero as she gave a wink.

' _Human_.' Zero frowned, having his conversation interrupted by a petty woman.

"Spicy ramen!" X didn't think twice to declare, turning to look back at Zero. Zero ordered a bento set, pulling X close to his side when he noticed someone staring at her.

"Uhm... why didn't you buy ramen? The shop is known for their ramen." X tilted her head and Zero looked down at her.

"We'll share, won't we?" Zero asked and X blinked.

"Oh... Ok." X smiled and Zero lets X play with her phone, watching her as he placed the brunette between his legs.

 

*Beep! Beep!

 

"Hi Sigma." X answered, lightly slapping Zero's hand as it rested on her stomach. "Oh... Eating ramen. Why? ... I'm sorry. I have training tonight... Okay. Bye."

"When will Sigma stop calling?" Zero is curious and paranoid on the Maverick Hunter Commander, constantly calling X on times he isn't nearby. Zero frowned as the female returned with their order... And he has a huge serving on his bento compared to the average size around the room. 'Great.'

 

"He's worried." X placed her phone back, picking her chopsticks and mixing the noodles. Zero muttered. "He should mind his own business."

"When you get a sibling, you'll understand." Slurping the noodles, X noticed Zero watching her so she stopped and raised her chopsticks with her steaming clipped noodles. "Want some?"

"Ah~" X even opened her mouth and Zero couldn't refuse such an offer. X watched Zero chew, asking. "How was it?"

 

"Hot." Zero commented. He doesn't see much nutritional value in any of these, but it tastes different and makes his system get used to the oddities the blue android always eats.

"Oh. Temperature?" X inquired, puzzled. X also looks happy whenever she's doing human activities.

'Might as well indulge her.' Zero replied. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" X frowned. "That's not a good reason."

 

"I rarely eat." Zero watched X slurp her meal, remarking. "Does that mean you excrete organic material?"

"You mean poop? No. I need all the materials I can get." X cut her never-ending noodle, picking some strands with meat. "My system adapts and utilizes everything I get. Want more?"

"Ah." Zero let's her feed him.

 

...

 

"Wah~" X exhaled as she set the bowl down, mouth still tingling from the spices.

"?" X looked towards Zero, taking his time eating the Tempura.

"I'm paying." X said, satisfied in the meal and curious why Zero's yet to finish his bento.

"No. I'll pay. It's the least I could do for spending time with me." Zero retorted, but X poke his cheek.

 

"I'm paying so I can get your remnants." Twisting to face Zero fully, X didn't want to waste money so this had to be done.

"But you cook." Zero is aware how X enters the kitchen to cook some dish for Axl. Rust. It was even reploid cooking with all those precious minerals for that ****. 'Special treatment.'

"I plan on keeping the box, to remember this day." X smiled and Zero actually had to move away at how strange he felt on those words.

"I'll pay and you can keep it." Zero looked away and X took the case. 'I should take her out more.'

 

"Thanks Z~" X kissed his cheek. Zero sighed. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretending in the face of others...


End file.
